Far From Home
by gogeta408
Summary: Marinette, a young guardian in training is sent to stay with the Ancient One in New York for a year to recover from burning out. There she meets a new friend, ally and maybe later on a love interest? Spiderman
1. New Home

"And here is where you'll be staying for the time being." Wong stated as he opened the door to a fairly spacious room. Marinette stared into the room with hesitation before walking in. Taking in the bland wooden walls and flooring.

"Your requested items will be arriving over the next few days. So I hope you can find time to get used to your new surroundings." An older bald women spoke as Marinette set her bag down by the bed. "I'm sure you'll make yourself at home over the year."

"Thank you for your hospitality Ancient one." Marinette responded with a small smile and bowed. The ancient one smiled back.

"You're very welcome. Master Fu and your family really feel you need time away to recover." Marinette nods slowly before glancing back to her room. "You've been having a hard time apparently, dealing with your guardian duties, ladybug work and school life."

"I sorry I was causing a burden." The immortal shook her head.

"Your young, and from what I heard, have been doing well. Some of the zodiac was worried about you and want to make sure your fine. Rabbit was very worried." Marinettes arms slumped. "Alix was very vocal about you getting away from Paris."

"I just..." Marinette walked up to her window, marvelling the balcony and the New York City around her. "Don't like feeling I've run away and leaving mama to do my work." It had been hard letting Tikki go and let her mother reprise her roll for the time being.

"Understandable. But do not worry; you will continue your work. Master Fu said you brought the dragon with you?" Marinette nods.

"It's more of a comfort, Longg was probably the safest to bring while everyone else stayed in Paris. I just hope the dragon will be fine with me borrowing it." The ancient one put a hand on Marinettes shoulder.

"You are a growing guardian, you have the final say. So if they don't like it, that isn't your concern, you do what feels right young Ladybug." Marinette smiled at the woman. "Now, I must head off, I have work to do myself, but dinner is at seven so do as you please till then." The immortal reached the room door way. "Any problem, call Wong, he will come to you." With a smile she left Marinette in the bed room, leaving a long silence before the girl flopped on the bed.

"So, a whole year in New York?" She stared at the ceiling before lifting her wrist up and looking at the dragon miraculous wrapped around her wrist. "You okay with this Longg?" The small red dragon floated over head.

"I have no problems lady Marinette. As a guardian, one should be used to many of the miraculous and understand their power." The dragon mused with a small smirk as it eyed the girl. "Speaking of, should we go for a run?" Marinette blinked in surprise before sitting up.

New York was home to many heroes; mainly one specifically called Tony Stark the Ironman. "Might be nice to see Avengers Tower..." Marinette mused with a smile. "Okay let's go!" With that said the young fourteen year old hoped to her feet and headed with the Kwami to the roof.

Marinette eyed the monks about the roof and then the magic barrier over the house. "Okay Longg, ready?" The Kwami smiled.

"When you're ready, Miss Marinette." Marinette nods.

"Okay Longg, bring the storm!" With a swing of her right arm she brought it above her head and Longg swooped inside. Her arm dropped down coating her body in red from neck to toe, before black filled in the inner leg and thigh and under her arms and down her sides. Gold lines bridged the gap between black and red.

A black dragon swirled onto her back as the sword appeared as Marinette placed her hand to her face and a red mask with black fangs appeared.

Marinette glanced to her hands and smiled as she flexed her fingers. "Let's go."

The monks paid the young guardian in training no heed as she leapt through the barrier and took off into the city.


	2. Is that Spiderman with an S?

New York was amazing, the picture never could quite grasp is beauty from what you could get from face value. But as Marinette, no Shenlong as she calls herself stared at the towering city from some of the high peaks; she could honestly say that nothing could top this anytime soon.

She leapt from building to building, letting the wind carrier her with no care in the world. She was one with her element as she got used to her new home.

Then she finally arrived, climbing up one of the many tall skyscrapers in Manhattan and there before her was Stark Tower, the Avengers tower. "Wow... It's amazing, so this is it?" She marvelled the area, this had been with the infamous invasion had happened.

She had been at school when it had happened and had been watching with classmates with baited breath.

She had wanted to go help, bring the miraculous zodiac with her, but was told not to. This was not their fight, nor had the Ancient One deemed it important.

But that was three years ago. A ten year old girl with magic items would have been no help, but they were grateful for their want to help.

One can only imagine what it must have been like, as unlike with Ladybug, the damage here remained and couldn't be fixed, and all deaths were a constant memory of the tragedy that befell this city.

She stepped along the roof, going for a closer look when she stopped at the peak. Staring at the figure sat on the roof, looking at the tower dressed in a red and blue track suit.

Eating a sandwich?

The young person seemed to not register Marinettes arrival or just didn't care. Marinette casually walked up, finally taking note of the headphones under the hood. "Hello?" The figure didn't seem to notice till Marinette out a hand on their shoulder.

The figure jumped, quickly. "Wha!" He landed on his feet, swaying back slightly. Marinette panicked and grabbed his hoodie to keep his balance. The lunch tumbled off the side and into the wind as Marinette pulled the person forward.

The man or boy in red and blue landed on all fours taking short breaths to get his composure before looking at the red and black footwear. Slowly he glanced up, brown eyes met blue. "Th-thanks for that." Marinette held her hand up and helped the teen to his feet. "Caught me off guard there, I didn't expect guests."

Marinette eyed the figure now, getting that was a young male but voice maybe. "I'm very sorry for that. I didn't mean to scare you." The lad rubbed the back of his head.

"That's okay; I shouldn't have expected not to be other people out here." He chuckled. "I'm Peterrr sp-sp-Spiderma! I'm Spiderman." Marinette stared at him in surprise before grinning.

"Nice to meet you! Is that Spiderman with a Peter? Or an S?" Peter groaned aloud as he put his palms to his face.

"Agh I can't believe I just did that." Marinette smiled warmly at the teen. "Sorry, I'm still new to this." Peter replied as he glanced away. "I've just not met another hero before in person." Marinette smiled.

"Then consider yourself lucky then, that I am a super hero." She stepped back, taking in his tracksuit. "So...You're Spiderman?" Her blue eyes met his brown ones before they glanced away embarrassed.

"Y-yes!" He held out his hand. Marinette smiled before holding her hand out to shake it. "Who are you?" Peter was curious who this mystery girl was.

"I'm..." She glanced down a second. "I'm Shenlong." They shook hands before finding space to sit down on the scraper. They sat side by side as they looked at Stark Tower.

"So... Where are you from?" Peter asked as he looked at Marinette. "You don't sound local." Marinette smiled.

"Yeah... I'm from France." Peters eyes lit up.

"Paris?" Marinette nods. "Were you a superhero out there? Like Ladybug and Cat... Sorry Chat Noir?" Peter asked curiously as Marinette looked away, then glanced back to boy and wondered for a moment.

"Yes actually..." She responded. "I... I'm actually Ladybug."

There was a long silence. "R-really?" He asked surprised. "Are you serious?" He stared at her and she could hear the rising excitement.

"Yep!" She smiled.

"O-oh my god!" He leaned forward. "I... I'm a huge fan! Well I'm a huge fan of heroes, oh god I'm nerding out. Please just ignore me a moment well I have a manly panic attack." He said as his words got faster and faster.

Marinette chuckled at Peter as the teen seemed to be having a mini meltdown. Her gaze turned out city. She glanced back some time later finding Peter messing with his phone. "What you doing?" He glanced across.

"Oh I'm just tweeting on my Spiderman twitter page. No way will anyone believe me when I tell them, that 'the Ladybug' is here in New York!" Marinette eyes lit up in panic.

"Don't!" Peter jumped at the scream. "P-please, Hawkmoth can't know I'm here. No can, I mean no one can. It could flag people to who might be." Peter stared at her for several moments and deleted the tweet. He looked at her face, looking at the panicked expression. "S-sorry, I didn't think. My bad."

"No, it's my fault; I shouldn't have said who I was. I was just being careless because I'm not in Paris for a year." Marinette tucked her legs up. "I'm being forced to take an extended break from my duties and relax. But if he finds out I'm out here, he might come after me."

Peter sighed as he sat back. "I see... Yeah I wasn't thinking, my bad." They sat there quietly. Peter looked to the girl, seeing her eyes trained on her knees in thought. "So, Shenlong. Can I call you Shen for short?" Marinette glanced over and nods. "How about I show you the city of New York? The Spiderman special?" Marinette watched Peter stand and hold his hand out to her. "And maybe you could teach me a few things about being a hero?"

Marinette stared at him for several moments before taking his hand. "Okay Spidy. I can call you that right?" He chuckled.

"Better than most things." He held his arm out and Marinette watched a line shot out to a building far from them. "Think you can keep up?" She smirked.

"What do you think?"


	3. Bonding

Peter Parker never expected to be meeting another super hero in New York. He'd seen Tony stark in passing as the man drove about the city, but never actually spoke to him, or any of the other heroes.

So the shock of meeting a female teen hero, the famous French one known as Ladybug caught him by surprise.

She was taller than he thought, he was fourteen and soon to be fifteen, and by the blog guess that she might be fourteen too. Guess its true girls shoot up faster than boy then?

But right now he was enjoying his swing through the city, he glanced back to see how she was keeping up and was amazed how swiftly she was running along buildings with such grace. She leapt over roof top with no hesitation, unlike himself who still had to second guess his steps.

They reached the queens part of New York and he moved better in his element. But the lower buildings turned out to be a much better advantage for the dragon girl.

Spiderman landed on a moving train as Shenlong landed behind him. "Man, you're really good." Peter sat down as the wind blew past them. "I was sure I would give you a little challenge to keep up with me." Marinette smiled as she sat beside him, watching out for low hanging wires.

"Let's just say it's been drilled into me to react quickly. Plus fighting villains really help." She looked about the area. "This place is really nice... You live round here?" Peter glanced over.

"Y-yep! I've lived in Queens for years with my aunt." Marinette blinked slight, but turned her gaze away.

"New York is an amazing place. It's so different to Paris." Peter chuckled as he looked out for low lines.

"I bet the same would be for me visiting Paris. Always feel amazing going somewhere new." Marinette nods. "So, would you mind teaching me?" Peter asked the girl. "I'm still a newbie at this and could do with advice."

Marinette stared at him for a bit. "Yeah," she smiled. "I'll help you spidy." Peter smiled back.

"Thank you, Ladybug."

As the day came to an end, the two teens traded contacts and Spiderman was off while Marinette watched him disappear. She sighed with a smile, happy to do some good for Peter.

Arriving back home, she returned to her room and crashed out as Longg rested above her head. "You seem very happy Miss Marinette."

"Peter was such a nice guy." Marinette responded. "He's a little green behind the ears but he could be something amazing." She glanced to her phone, still lying by her bed side.

Still couldn't turn it on for a few hours. Then she had to deal with everyone probably asking where she disappeared.

Maybe Lila has used her witchcraft and turned people against her, she hoped not but it was not like she could do anything yet and while she wanted to believe Adrien, she knew deep down that this girl's power simply beat everyone that wasn't slightly magically adept.

Wong knocked on her door and summoned her down for food. It was a quiet meal and Wong came off as very, strict maybe? He wasn't much of a joker.

"Ancient one as asked one of the members to get you enrolled at a school Marinette." Wong told her as she was heading for bed. "It might take a few weeks to enrol you, so you are free to do as you please." Marinette nods.

"Okay, I'll be busy working on stuff in my room Wong, let me know if I'm needed to training." The man nods as the girl headed back to her room.

Upon returning to her room, she found more stuff had been transferred from her old room back in Paris. Longg was busy snacking on her bed as Marinette proceeded to get to working making herself at home. "So what will be the plan tomorrow then Miss Marinette?" Longg asked as Marinette began to set up her computer.

"I'm think we get a ground view of Manhattan then maybe walk round queens again. I'd love to hang out with Spiderman." Marinette stated as she fiddled with wires.

"Will you be telling the young man your name?" Marinette paused at the comment before continuing.

"I... I don't know. Peter seemed really nice and... I don't know maybe it be nice to talk to another hero without the mask?" Marinette stood up and leaned on her counter. "It's not like it's the same in Paris, where there's a crazed villain brainwashing people or some crazy liar using magic to turn your friends against you slowly." Marinette tapped on her desk. "I'll think about it Longg. I mean it be really nice to hang out with someone while I wait for school to start."

She thought back to the Spiderman's suit, it was handmade for sure but she saw patches on his outfit. Then there was how Peter jumped about through the city, his actions may be nimble but his style was clunky. "I owe him lunch. Maybe I can do something for him." She pondered for a bit.

It would be like working with Chat Noir again before it went south.

Hopefully it doesn't go badly this time.


	4. Meeting up

It was hard getting to sleep that night, due to the time difference about six hours.

So she was a little cranky when she awoke the next morning at eight while technically it was still two in the morning in Paris.

"Morning Miss Marinette." Longg greeted with a smile. "Sleep well?" Marinette gave a 'what you think?' stare as Longg went about the room and left the girl to get herself up. "Mr Wong knocked a while ago, checking to see if you were okay. I said any problems I'd come for him."

"Thanks..." Marinette sat up, her hair fluffed out of place from tossing about in her sleep. New York was noise at night. She glanced to her phone on the computer desk; guess it was time to come out hiding.

She had left from Paris about nine in the morning, appearing in New York at five in the afternoon. So her class mates would have just been starting when she was getting settled into her new bedroom.

It would now have been nearly seventeen hours later, so best she opened up her phone and dealt with the messages.

As expected there were many texts, asking why she didn't tell them why she left. There were some accusations, and remarks that made her close her phone. She wasn't up for the nonsense.

So instead she headed down to sort out breakfast then maybe goes out sightseeing? She was more than capable of handling herself, plus she had a small god at her side at all times, so there were no worries there.

"I'll see you later Wong!" Marinette called out as she headed from the building and into the streets.

It was a sudden change from a ground level perspective as she wondered the streets with curiosity. So after checking her phone for information, she headed for the ninth street station to return to midtown Manhattan.

Maybe she'll see peter again? Though if he was as she guessed a school student, she probably won't see him till after school.

M : So, Spidy. Where's a fun place to visit in Manhattan?

Marinette stood at the station for a while, waiting for a response.

P : Well if your sightseeing, maybe the central park? I did see you eyeing it in passing. They have a zoo, which was pretty cool. I haven't been in a while myself.

Marinette looked at the underground line map. Yep, she could make there.

M : Maybe you could take me?

M : As a friend with knowledge of the city would be nice.

Marinette took a breath, that didn't sound like how she wanted it to go. Hopefully she saved it.

P : Wait? As in, together outside of our costumes? I thought identities were a secret?

P : Not that I'm saying we can't go in our suits if you want, unless you really wanted to go there with me cause of course you know who I am.

P : Sorry I'm rambling.

Marinette chuckled to herself, she was enjoying this chatter.

M : Yeah, I'd had a long thought last night. And I'd like to hang out with you outside the suits. I don't think I have to be too scared here like I would have in Paris. I think it be nice to talk to another hero without the mask.

It marked as read, but no response. So Marinette proceeded to take the train to midtown, maybe she'll see some cool things, idea for drawings maybe? Good thing she brought her sketch pad.

Oh, maybe she could go see Chloe's mother, maybe she might be willing to see her? If she's still not peeved with what Marinette tried to do to make Chloe and her mother bond more.

Yeah maybe she should avoid that perhaps?

As she got off the train some time later she got her phone connected to the world and saw the message from Peter.

P : That is great! I finish classes at 3 so I'll be there ASAP. There's a history and art museum higher up in the central park if you want to check them out?

Marinette glanced to the park map, she could see them for the time being, that should keep her busy till Peter finishes.

M : Yeah sure, it's a date!

Peter Parker stared at the phone for a short while as he waited for class to start. "Dude what's up? You've been staring at your phone for a while."

Peter remained focused on his phone. 'Maybe she miss worded that? But what if she thinks it is a date? Wait isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir a couple or something? I must be over thinking this; it has to be a different meaning. Right?'

"Dude," Ned's voice snapped Peter back to his sense. "What has got you spacing out?" Peter blinked for several seconds trying to find his right words.

"A date?"

Nope those were not the right words to say.


	5. A date?

Marinette stares with a fixed smile at the objects in the museum.

She should be enjoying it, if she wasn't screaming internally.

Why did she say, 'it's a date!'? 

She hadn't meant to say that, but now she was worried, was she leading Peter on? Would he be scared off if he thought she had asked him on a date?

She'd only just met him for Kwami sake.

Longg was busy marvelling the history displays with some interest, as it had been a long time since it had been allowed to walk the world. And a short history lesson was good to help the dragon. He left Marinette to her mini dilemma.

Once Marinette had found a place to sit, she stared at her hot chocolate trying to figure out if she could just get swallowed up by the earth and maybe just disappear. "Many have tried but failed to get the earth to swallow them. Too much hassle lady Marinette."

"But what do I do... Oh god this is embarrassing. If only Tikki was here..." Longg gave a long stare.

"While I'm sure Tikki would give good advice, I'm sure you will be fine Miss Marinette. You are the future Guardian after all." Marinette huffed.

She was doomed.

He was doomed.

Peter was pacing the library as Ned sat back watching his friend mutter to himself. "What am I going to do Ned? I've only just met her and she's asking me out on a date? Did I maybe give her the wrong impression this morning?"

"Well since you won't show me, I can't really say Peter. But I say go for it, she new to here and from France, maybe she's gotten really into you? You said you hung out all afternoon." Peter kept pacing

"I was being nice!" He flinched as the 'shush' echoed out in the room. "I didn't mean to lead her on. Oh man, I'm trouble." Maybe Ladybug will not hang out with him because of this? Oh man he just formed a team and he was about to break it up before it even began.

"Peter, I'll be the bigger man, and let you leave the bachelor duo and date this girl. Who knows you might enjoy it." Peter turned to Ned in confusion.

"This loser? Dating?" A snarky voice spoke. "She must have zero taste to be dating you Parker." Peter and Ned gave a deadpanned look at 'Flash'. Said teen looked at Peter with a smug look. "She must be blind to be dating you."

"Don't talk about her like that, Eugene." Peter retorted. "She's pretty great actually."

"Oh yeah? What's her name? What she look like?" Eugene asked curiously. Peter opened his mouth, but stopped. "Well? What's wrong loser? Are you making it up now?" Ned looked at Peter curiously, why was his bud not saying anything? "Oh wow, that's sad Parker. I didn't think you'd go and make up a girl and date to impress your friend."

Peter clenched his palms, he didn't know Ladybugs name, or have a photo of her. He sat down and stared at the floor, he couldn't argue anything without outing him and her.

Flash laughed, "Later loser. Have fun with your made up date." He chuckled as Ned huffed at him before looking at Peter.

"Peter? Look dude ignore him. But it does sound odd that you can't show any proof, or even give a name. Dude why is it such a secret?" Peter glanced to his friend.

"I'll tell you her name later, I... I just don't want to mess this up." The bell rang and the two teens stood. "Let's just go to class."

As the day went on, sadly for Peter, it seemed Eugene was going to make his day hell as word was getting about on his 'fake date'. People glanced at him before muttering to themselves, some chuckled, others seemed to pity him.

And he still didn't know how to deal with the 'Ladybug sate' issue.

Guess it was time to whip out the Parker Charm and do his best.

What could go wrong?


	6. Behind the Mask

"Tikki was right about your nerves." Longg commented as Marinette hopped about from one foot to another, she was so scared right now.

"I just don't know what to do; normally I can come up with any plan. But it's like dealing with Adrien all over again." She muttered as she fiddled with her hands.

Peter had said he was on his way and wouldn't be long, just needed to change suits not far from the park. So every second was gnawing at her being. Maybe Peter wouldn't even like her once they met in person?

Maybe Peter will only like the Ladybug her, or maybe he's doing this now because it's Ladybug? Oh man can he just turn up so he could calm her worries?

Her phone rang and she jumped, looking at the contacts she saw Peters name appear. "H-hello?" She flinched at her nerves.

"H-hi there, it's me Peter!" Peter responded nervously. "I'm here, but don't know where to look for you." Marinette glanced about slightly, trying to take a calm breath. "You still there?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" She squeaked. "I-I'm just..." She turned to see a young man looking at her, his eyes on her with phone in hand. "P-Peter?" She asked curiously as he watched her.

"Yes?" He responded as the male spoke. "I think I see you, could you wave?" He asked nervously.

Oh god, this was bad, what if he did not like what she looked like?

She waved slowly, as he waved back and walked over. They lowered their phones, but still held on to the call in case they were wrong.

Marinette stared at Peter, both nervous as they stood there while people walked by and glanced curiously. "P-peter?" Marinette spoke, finally finding her nerve.

"Yep!" He responded nervously. "U-um are you...?" He nervously held up his phone showing the last few bars of text. Marinette relaxed slightly and hung up her call. "Y-yep. That's me, girl that spooked you." Peter lowered his phone as he stared at her for a bit.

He took in her face now without the mask, her blue eyes, and her dark hair and watched as the girl seemed so fidget under his curious gaze. "I-I'm Marinette." Marinette spoke nervously. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Peter finally found himself coming back to his senses after staring at the girl.

"P-Peter Parker, it's nice to meet you properly! I mean, 'I'm Peter Parker. I'm happy to meet you Marinette, I mean glad to meet you." He flinched at his excited tone. Marinette blushed slightly as both go silent and fidget in front of one another.

Both stayed there for several moments. 'Man it's so awkward.' They thought to themselves. Both made eye contact and chuckled at themselves. 'Oh god I'm so nervous.'

Longg coughed inside Marinette coat. "I do believe its best you make a move young lady. Otherwise the zoo will close.

"R-right." Marinette chirped in panic and Peter looked at her confused. "S-shouldn't go in, I mean shouldn't we go inside?"

"Y-yeah!" Peter responded as he walked up to her nervously and led her to the front gate.

He took her hand and Marinette froze in step before stumbling behind him.

"Ticket for two." Peter asked the front gate as Marinette remained quiet.

Oh god he's paying for her, she should try stopping him.

But she couldn't get a word edge ways as nerves kicked in and could only watch as he paid for the tickets.

She stared at the back of his head, taking in the serious look in his eyes. Oh man she wasn't doing well here.

Mean while Peter was focused on taking her round the zoo. Where should they start? He stopped and Marinette remained quiet behind him. "What would you like to do?" He asked nervously.

Did he want to get this hang out over with? Marinette thought to herself.

"Um... I-I don't know. W-why don't we start other that way." Peter glanced to the section and nods, before stiffly walking that way with Marinette still held in his hand.

Both stared quietly at the animals unsure what to say while having their own thoughts on how things were going. Peter's phone rang while they stared at the bear exhibit. "Hello?" Marinette glanced away, trying to focus on the exhibits.

"Peter, how's it going with the date?" Ned asked. Peter glanced to Marinette who was fidgeting off to the side. Peter turned his back to Marinette, not noticing she saw this.

"I'm in way to deep. I don't know what to say to her, I think I'm weirding her out." Peter mutter.

"What's her name bro? I might be able to help if you just told me." Ned responded as he looked at his computer.

"Marinette Dupain-cheng." He whispered into his phone. Ned typed away at his computer, looking for a twitter or instagram.

"Found her, whoa dude she's pretty cute." Peter blushed.

"Dude, come on." Marinette glanced across, Peter was whispering heavily into his phone. He made a few glances her way but returned his phone.

This was going so bad. She should have cancelled and never gone through with this mistake. She glanced away from Peter and walked off. He'd be glad if she just disappeared, she shouldn't have tried to get this friendly with him.

Peter didn't notice her walk off. "Ned, I don't know what I'm doing here. She's really cute but I haven't been able to say anything to her. I might be creeping her out."

"Just relax dude. According to her page, she's a designer, looks like she's super friendly. Like holy cow dude this girls got some background to her. Talk to her about stuff she likes. Maybe find away to relax. Oh!" Ned spoke in surprise. "Dude she is a big gaming nerd, go with that."

"Okay, I will. I'll ring if it goes sideways."

"Show her the Parker charm bro. I'll be waiting to hear how it goes." With that he hung up the call.

"Hey Marinette..." He glanced about, noticing his friend had vanished. "Marinette?" He walked to the exhibit exit. "Marinette?!" He called out.

His gaze shifted about, trying to find his new friend. Had he done something wrong?

Marinette herself was busy moving to the exit gate. She felt so embarrassed right now for putting Peter through this and even worse for just walking away.

She just wanted to go home and dive under the pillow and hide for the rest of the year.

She tripped and fell on the floor in her hurry and causing everyone to scatter out her path in her yelp.

Marinette slowly pushed herself up as she heard people muttering and her gaze moved to look at people.

It felt like she was back at home in Paris, where people would talk about her because of Lila's actions. Her breathing becoming uneven as she tried not to think about it, she wasn't going to break down in the middle of New York.

That's when a pair of shows entered her vision. Hands came to her shoulders and she glanced up to meet Peters worried brown eyes. "You okay Marinette?" He asked, as he stared.

Marinette glanced down, her hands shaking as she tried not to cry. Peter helped her up and walked her off to the side. The muttering faded away from them as Marinette sat down on the short wall.

Peter patted her legs and checked her hands for injury. "I'm sorry." Marinette muttered and Peter looked to her.

"What for?" He asked confused as she rubbed her face.

"I didn't mean to say 'it's a date'." She finally stated. "I was just so excited and it came out. I didn't mean to force you to come along with the intension of dating me." Peter stared at her, the tears in her eyes and the red face she had.

He chuckled and she flinched away from him. "S-sorry. I just... I've been so worried about this whole thing. I was panicking that I thought 'I' had led you on." Marinette stared at the teen as he smiled at her. "I've been a nervous wreck all day, and I was trying to do my best in making sure you'd enjoy your time here." Marinette remained quiet. "I wanted to make this 'date' feel nice. I was nervous and excited. But I'd been though hell because I couldn't tell anyone who you were. Someone over heard me talking to a friend about it and now everyone believes you're a made up story."

Marinette glanced away, feeling sorry for him. "S-sorry for causing you trouble." Peter chuckled.

"Its fine, I'm sorry for being so nervous." He stated. "I've never been on a 'date' with a girl before. So I was panicking." Marinette glanced back, her gaze met his.

"It's s-sort of my first date with a boy also." She stated as Peter stood up.

"How about we cancel the date and just hang out as friends? That's what this was planned to be anyway." He held his hand out to her. "Shall we try again?" She stared at his hand before taking it nervously.

"Okay..." She stood up as he stepped back.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Peter Parker." He said with a smile and Marinette smiled back.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-cheng." Both smiled warmly at one another.

They could make this friendship work.


	7. Bed Time Thoughts

Marinette sighed as she lay on her bed. She had felt so silly after what had happened today and it was nice to finally lay back and just look back over what happened. "You seem better now Miss Marinette." Longg responded with a smile.

"Yeah..." Marinette muttered. "I can't believe how embarrassing that was." She grumbled.

"But you both sorted it out. Now don't you both feel silly about the whole thing?" Marinette blushed. "But you seemed so much better after it all settled down." She nods.

"He's pretty cool actually." Marinette mused as she hugged her pillow.

She leaned so much after all had calmed down. She learned they enjoyed the same video games. Found out he's pretty smart and goes to a science academy. Found out about his friends and what he enjoyed doing.

She told him a bit about himself. She may have rambled on about fashion, but he just smiled and let her go on. He even had a look at her work.

Of course he'd flipped onto a page of her ideas for Spiderman. She'd completely forgotten about them in her excitement while she had been waiting.

"This is really cool. Shame I couldn't wear that." Peter had muttered in awe.

Then she went and said she could. To which caught him by surprise.

"Really?!" He'd been quite surprised and excited.

"Of course, it is my pleasure to make a hero suit for someone." Marinette had felt giddy about it. Peter was ecstatic and they traded ideas back and thought. They came to a colour and costume design after a short while before Peter held up his phone.

"Mind I have a picture of us?" He asked bashfully.

"Want to show that it wasn't a fake date?" She asked with a smirk. Peter glanced away.

"Sort of, even if people joke about me being dropped, I'd like to prove you're real to people next time. I hate being called a liar." Marinette nods, understanding his place.

"Okay, also..." She sent him a text. "This is where I live; ask for me at the door when you come to see me." Peter looked at the address.

"I'll come and visit tomorrow if you want? I mean you'll need measurements." Marinette nods.

"It is fine, if any problems I'll give you a heads up."

With that they had parted not long after. Marinette smiled to herself before sitting up and looking to the boxes. It was time to get her sewing kit out for Peter.

She set her work station up and put the designs on the wall. She did indeed lack measurements but from a memory check she knew how much fabric she needed. She would have to go out early tomorrow for a fabric store, so best she looked for one nearby on the pc.

The moment she booted the Pc up, her skype blitzed with Alya on it. She hesitated before answering. "Girl! You've got some explaining to do!" Marinette sighed.

"Hi Alya..." She sat back was her friend gave her the 'well' look. "Yeah, sorry I didn't contact you."

"You've been silent for a day girl. What you been up too? First Alix says you've gone home, and then told you won't be coming into school the next day. Then I find out you've left for New York?! Seriously, why did I not know?"

Marinette frowned. "It's complicated Alya. I really don't know what I can say beside I'm sorry you didn't know."

They stayed quiet for a bit before Alya spoke, her voice soft and worried. "Has it got to do with Adrien?" Marinette chuckled.

"I wish it be that simple." Alya frowned.

"I know you said you were giving up on him, but you never really told me why."

"Like I said," Marinette sat up and began to Google locations for fabric. "I found out we just weren't the right type. I guess it took a while of fan-girling for me to finally see the error of my ways." Alya seemed to not by it.

"I guess... But it's just a shame; you didn't tell anyone you were leaving. It was even last minute at school. So what was the reason to leave?" Marinette glanced at the address of the shop.

"I had a break down at school and I was in pretty bad shape. Mama suspects it's to do with school stress and Akumas. So she sent me to stay with family in America."

"For how long?"

"About a year..." Marinette flinched when Alya screamed in shock.

"A year! Are you serious?" Marinette nods. "W-wow... That's nuts."

"Yeah it is..." Both went quiet for a bit.

"So..." Alya began, albeit nervously. "Seeing as your in America... Could you do me a favour?" Marinette groaned. "Please...?"

"What is it?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Could you get me interviews with heroes? Like Ironman? Or captain America?" Marinette sat up.

"I really doubt it." Alya frowned.

"What about this Spiderman? I'd like to know his story, also check this out." She showed a picture of Peter and Marinette racing through the city. "It's recent as of this week, it looks like he's got a partner or maybe even girlfriend." Marinette blushes bright red.

"I-I highly doubt it." She quickly retorted, getting Alya's attention.

"Oh? And how would you know that? This like a Ladybug- Chat Noir instinct?" Alya smirked at her friend.

"I just say what I think. But you say you want an interview with Spiderman? Guess I could try, he seems like a nice guy."

"If you could girl that is amazing as his twitter is always a buzz so getting some questions from him would be great."

"I'll see what I can do, but I must go, I've got studying to do."

"Okay girl, take care and let me know how it goes getting an answer. Bye!"

The call ended and Marinette frowned as she sat back. Could she really ask this of Peter? Sounds like an abuse of friendship.

She'll sleep on it and maybe bring it up to him.


	8. Fashionable Timing

He held his gaze on his phone as he stared at the photo from yesterday. Of him and Marinette in the same picture at the cafe they stopped in. "Someone have fun then?" Ned asked as Peter set his phone down. "Dude, you have this love dopy grin on your face. Did it go well?" Peter blinked and stopped smiling.

"N-nope, it didn't go as planned; it was a huge misunderstanding as I had first thought." Peter hummed in amusement. "It was a text error and we were both idiots thinking it was a date." Ned looked at Peter's phone.

"You both seem happy in there man. Maybe there is hope yet." Peter looked at his friend curiously.

"You think so?" Ned nods as he waved the phone about.

"For sure dude, you both look very happy there. If this isn't some kind of love in the making I..." Ned stopped as the phone was plucked from his hand.

"What's this?" Flash Asked as he looked at the phone.

"Hey, not cool Eugene, give that back." Peter spoke up, holding his hand out. Flash stepped back taking a look at the photo.

"What's this? A photo shop girl to make up your girlfriend for your fake date?" Peter growled.

"First off, it wasn't a date, she's not my girlfriend, she my friend and very much real." Peter finally snatched the phone back and locked it.

"Oh? Then what's her name loser?" Peter scowled.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Eugene raised his head slightly as he looked up the name on his phone. He looked at it curiously before smirking.

"Cute friend there, Parker. I'll send her a friend request and see if she'll vouch for you. Maybe see if she wants to hang out with better people." Peter clenched his palms.

"Leave her alone Flash. She's not that kind of girl." Eugene stepped up to Peter with a smirk.

"And how would you know? You said you weren't dating, so maybe she'd be interested in someone like me."

Both lad stared each other down while Ned sat there looking at Peter.

His bro had it bad for this girl, just didn't know it yet.

School went by slowly, with Peter twitching his fingers at the thought of visiting Marinette.

"You're going to see a girl tonight?" His Aunt May had asked him. "This the one you've been spending the last few days with?" she had a smirk on her face. "I want to meet her at some point."

Peter was at the mercy of curious and embarrassing questions for the night. "No funny business, I raised you to be a gentlemen Peter." This left Peter retorting.

"We're not like that!"

So now here he was, sitting on the train to Bleecker Street.

He'd been that part of Manhattan a few times as Spiderman, but wanted to do this proper this time and make his way there normally.

It was slow, and boring. Maybe that's why he swung everywhere he went? Outside of school buses, of course.

When he reached the address, he couldn't help but stare at the house curiously. He'd been here before but doesn't even recall noticing this curious building. Weird, like something like this shouldn't be hard to forget.

He walked up to the door curious of the place and raised his hand to reach the door bell.

That was when a small face poked through the door with yellow eyes on a red and black horned face. "Woah!" Peter stumbled back, looking to the street a moment.

No one seemed to even be aware of his actions.

"Ah, Master Parker I presume?" The small being spoke. "I am Longg, welcome to our home. Please come inside." With that said, Longg faded through the door and Peter watched the door open. He stepped inside with caution as the door shut behind him. "Please follow me Master Parker." Peter watched the small think fly up the stairs, but didn't follow. Longg looked back curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Um... What are you?" Peter asked, looking at Longg as it flew back up to Peter.

"Ah, my apologies. I'm Longg and I'm the Dragon Kwami." Peter tilted his head confused.

"A what?"

"A Kwami, I am what gifts Marinette her powers. I am very different to her Ladybug powers." Peter blinked in surprise.

"Oh, I see." He had wondered why Marinette's powers as Shenlong were not the same as Ladybug.

"Please follow me, Miss Marinette was busy in her room." Peter followed the small dragon up the stairs. As he reached a hallway, there was a tanned Asian man walking his way.

"Ah, you must be the man spider Marinette spoke of." Peter jumped in panic. "It is fine, you know her secret and she trusts you and we trust her actions. Have a nice day man spider."

"T-that's Spiderman." Peter responded to the man before he walked out of sight. Peter sighed before following Longg to door which it fazed through. Peter stood, hesitant.

He was stood outside a girl's bedroom, which is a sacred domain that one shouldn't barge into without consent.

"Miss Marinette, Parker is here." Longg spoke on the other side.

There was a crash and yelp before a scurrying up to the door. The door opened slightly, seeing a dishevelled Marinette dressed in baggy shirt and shorts. She took a breath before opening the door. "Hi Peter." She smiled and Peter couldn't help feel flushed by her.

"Hi Marinette..." He looked up into her room and couldn't help but stare as Marinette noticed where his gaze had gone and she stepped back. She watched as Peter walked up the wall and studied the many templates that had been drafted since last night.

There was a bunch of fabric all over the table with lots of cut outs. "I know I needed your measurements, but I've been excited to get started so I went out and got fabric today and got started.

His hands studied the spider pattern, in black and red. "Wow, this is amazing Marinette." The girl blushed.

"Glad you like it." Peter set his bag down and pulled out his old suit. "These the parts I need to work with?" She looked at the goggles and wrist bands.

"Yeah, I know their kind of thick and annoying, but they work. Think you could work the suit with it?" Marinette looked at the shooters.

"Sure." She walked over to her desk. "Now to take measurement, would you stand over there Peter?" She gestured to the wall that had been written on with lots of numbers.

"What's all this?" He asked as she started measuring him. Marinette pulled out a felt pen and turned to the wall and started writing out stuff.

"I needed a place to write all my stats down. So I'm writing out measurements and what I need to do for the suit." Peter hummed as he watched her at work, he felt slightly embarrassed with where she was putting the tape, but didn't say anything. "Take a seat on the bed, I'll get to work."

Peter sat back with crossed legs as Marinette got to work stitching fabric. His gaze then shifted to the room, listening to the sewing machine he stared at the boxes in the room, the computer in the corner.

Then at the Kwami that was resting by Marinette.

"So..." Peter began. "What is a Kwami?" Marinette didn't stop working as she responded.

"A Kwami is like a small good created by concepts. My original Kwami, Tikki is the Kwami of Creation." Peter listened with intense interest. "Longg here is the Kwami of acclimatization. This is why I can control the elements of wind, water and lightning."

"Cool..." Peter stared at the girls back with awe. He could see the passion in her eyes as she was hard at work. Like when he gets into working on his spider gear. "It's interesting to know. Do you want to know about my powers?" Marinette stopped what she was doing and turned to him curiously.

"You'd tell me?" Peter nods with a smile.

"Well you told me yours, so I should tell you mine. We are hero partners right?" Marinette nods. So he told her his tale, of the field trip, the spider bite and gaining his powers.

"Wow..." She couldn't imagine having Ladybug or dragon mutations to that degree. "Must be hard at school then?"

"It is, I can do so much more but I can't. Because it would be weird if I went from push over to top of the track team. So I have to play it down. That's why I have these goggles, since my sight its hyper active when I'm moving about as Spiderman, I need them to ground my eyes so I don't get a headache."

"Sounds bad." Peter nods. "So these web wrist bands. You make them?"

"Yep!" Peter said with pride. "I don't know how, but being bitten by the spider gave me the knowledge of how to make webbing. I don't produce it like a spider but I know what it is that makes it work. So I created these web shooters to do it for me. It took a lot of trial and error." He grinned at the fond memories.

Marinette smiled as she turned back to her work.

Peter lay on his back and messed on his phone quietly.

The day slowly got darker and Peter glanced to Marinette still hard at work. He sent a message to his Aunt saying he'd be late home.

She sent him a winked smile. 'Don't be too late.' Peter sighed as he put his phone away and walked over to Marinette.

His eyes finally got to see the torso piece she was putting together.

It looked amazing. "Wow..." Marinette jumped at the comment and turned to Peter leaning over to look at her work. "Marinette, this looks great. I can't believe you've done this in such a short time." She smiled.

"This is nothing yet. Wait till it's all together, you'll be looking the part properly in no time." He stared at the work and could only being to imagine what it is like.

"You okay?" Marinette asked, noticing the tears in Peter's eyes.

"Sorry, this is just a little overwhelming." She smiled.

"You can go if you want? I'll need you back once I have all the pieces done so I make sure they fit you right." Peter smiled.

"I'd love to come over again once I've finished patrol. It would be nice to help with what I can." Marinette nods.

"That would be nice. I'd like to join you on patrol also. Plus I've got a request for you." She asked nervously.

"I'd be happy to help with whatever it is Marinette." Marinette stood for a moment to stretch.

"A friend of mine wants an interview with Spiderman. Think you could make it happen?" Peter blinked in surprise.

"S-sure... Does she know about you being Ladybug?" Marinette shook her head.

"Nope, so no mention of me to her." Peter thought about it for a bit.

"Sure, I can do that. After all you're the maker of my new suit. It's a small gesture of my gratitude." Marinette nods.

"Thank you Peter." The teen glanced to the clock and saw the time. Marinette glanced over also. "Oh wow it's late."

"Yeah, I should get going..." Marinette showed him to the front house door. They stood there for a moment before Marinette gave Peter a hug.

"Thanks for being my friend Peter." Peter grinned back at her with a blush.

"You're welcome Marinette." He stepped down to the street and gave her a wave. "Good night."

Marinette watched him walk away before closing the door. She slid down the door and couldn't help but smile to herself.

Looks like it wouldn't be bad staying here for a year after all.


	9. Peter Parkour

A week has passed since Marinette and Peter began their new friendship. And currently, Marinette was still stuck for filling in her spare time, until she could start at school again.

Paper work was an ass...

But that didn't stop Marinette hanging out with Peter after school. And on one such day found her leaning against the school wall as she watched other teens pass her bye.

She was nerves, as this was the first time meeting him just after classes to hang out. "Just relax Marinette. You can do this, it's not like you've never talked to people at school before." She noticed people glancing at her.

She felt a bit out of place with all the 'smart' students around her. Well in their line of studies, as this was the Midtown Academy of Science and Technology.

"Hey, Marinette!" Her head shot up and turned to the voice as she smiled. Peter came running up with a smile. "Sorry, class took a little longer to pack up." She just smiled, she wasn't worried or anything. She glanced over Peters shoulder as a slightly overbearing teen followed up. Peter glanced back. "Oh, this is my friend, Ned. The one I told you about." Ned stared at Marinette for a second before looking to Peter.

Both teens made eye contact.

'Dude, she's cute.' Ned's eyes spoke as Peter flinched.

'She's my friend, nothing else.' Peter retorted as his eyes strained.

'Dude, if you tell me that again, with a straight face I'm calling you gay right now.' Ned stare was not joking.

Peter stepped back, shocked. 'You wouldn't!' His eyes wide in horror as Ned merely smirked.

Marinette stared at the silent conversation between the pair confused. 'Is this one of those friends that can communicate by staring at each other? Wow they know each other so well.'

"What's up losers?" Flash called out as he pushed between Peter and Ned's intense conversation. He stopped in front of Marinette. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He greeted as he took her hand. "Flash Thomson. A pleasure to meet me."

"Um... thanks?" She replied, looking to Peter for help.

"You shouldn't be hanging about with this loser; he's way below your bar. I can show you a better time." He said flashing his expensive watch slightly.

Marinette noticed it, and then met Peter's eyes for a second. Peter noticed the faintest smirk on her face. "You know what, your right." Marinette responded. "He could very well be."

"Dude..." Ned gasped.

Flash smirked. "I like you, should we be going?"He asked.

Marinette smiled, before pulling her hand away. "But so are you." She said as she walked past him. "And I like this one more so have a nice day." She took Peter's hand and glanced to Ned. "Nice meeting you Ned." With that she dragged Peter away.

Flash turned, shocked as Ned stepped up beside him. "Dude... You're going to need ice for that burn."

Peter followed behind in silence till they were out of sight of the school and he finally found his voice. "Okay... Ouch." He joked as he met her pace.

"I wasn't too mean to you, was I?" Marinette asked worried.

"I meant for Flash back there. That was so brutal, I don't know if he'll recover from that for a while." He chuckled a bit. "Man, I wish I could have seen his face." Marinette smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"Okay, back to business." She started as she opened up a map. "I found several places we could do some training. Beginners work out."

Peter sighed. "I don't need beginner parkour training. I literally jump around the city every day." Marinette stopped and gave her most serious stare.

"You wanted advice Parker, so if you want to get better and not look like a clunky stick figure, I suggest we do this." Peter nods slowly, his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry, your right, my bad." She smiled and began walking again as he followed behind. "So you did parkour in Paris?" Marinette nods as they walked.

"I did a lot with my classmate, Alix. We did have a few others join, as they were member of the Zodiac. So it was always a small group team bonding thing." Peter hummed as they got closer to their location.

Peter found himself taking note of Marinette's tracksuit, wondering if this was something she had made?

She had shown to be really good at fabric work, having seen her work so far on his spider suit.

And it also seemed she was a strict teacher when it came to parkour. She'd find places to do leaps and jumps, and he watched as she fluidly did it without a suit.

"How long you been doing this?" He'd asked curiously.

"Nine years. Now have a go." Peter glanced back to Marinette as she pushed him to have a go.

"And if I fall on my face?" He asked jokingly as he made a run up.

"I'll kiss it better." She joked back. Caught off guard, Peter stumbled and fell on his face.

There were several winces and giggles as Peter grumbled on the floor. "No fair..." He whined as Marinette helped him up.

"For someone so agile, that was a bit of a surprise. You okay?" She asked looking at him for injury. Peter blushed slightly.

"I'm fine Marinette, just don't do that again." She smiled embarrassed as Peter walked back to his spot.

"You can do it Parker!" A voice called out, reminding himself that they weren't far from school.

He was Spiderman and doing this was nothing. But doing this correctly was something he would have to learn.

He made the jump but fumbled the landing.

He sighed annoyed before looking to Marinette.

She had the biggest smile on her face.

And for some reason, that was more than enough.


	10. May Parker

"So Peter..." Aunt May spoke out as she watched the young Parker leaving the house. Peter glanced back curiously as his aunt walked up to him. "When am I going to meet her?"

"Her who?" Peter questioned as May smiled.

"The one you've spent most of your days these last few weeks with. Your girlfriend." Peter sputtered at the comment.

"G-girlfriend?" Peter stammered. "Sh-she's not... I mean we're not. N-no, I'm not bringing her over. I'm not having you embarrass me." May crossed her arms in amusement.

"You're blushing young man." Peter glanced away; as he did May spotted his phone and yanked it from his pocket. 

"Hey!" He tried to get it but she kept him out of reach. "Give that back May!"

"'Hey Marinette'," May spoke aloud. "'Would you like to come over tonight? My Aunt would like to meet you'."

"Aunt May, if you send that message..." She chuckled and passed him back his phone.

"I'm just teasing." Peter huffed as she walked off. After a couple of moments he looked at his phone.

She'd sent it.

"May!"

So here Peter was, fidgeting as he and Marinette sat on the train to Queens.

It might be nice having her round for a change, as normally he'd hang out at hers.

But he kept getting funny looks from all the people that came and went, even if the owner. The 'Ancient One', seemed to be fine with his presences.

It was hard to believe magic was a thing. But the people he'd met seemed nice so far. "How long is the walk to yours?" Marinette spoke up as they got out the station.

"Not far, Marinette. It's just a couple blocks from here." He led her down the winding streets. His nerves getting the better of him, as he knew May was excited to see Peters 'Girlfriend'. The teen was praying to whatever god, Kwami or otherwise, would save him from embarrassment.

"Up here." He led her into a block of flats and went up a few floors. Marinette remained quiet as they reached the door. "We're here Aunt May!" Peter called out as he walked in, with Marinette in his shadow.

His home looked nice, very homely.

"Welcome home Peter. Oh!" May walked up as Peter nervously stepped aside so Marinette could meet May properly. "You must be Marinette. It's nice to finally meet you, Peter talks about you a lot." Marinette blushed with a smile.

"Maay..." Peter groaned as May glanced to the boy then back to Marinette.

"Come in side. You want a drink?" She led Marinette to the lounge and popped into the kitchen while Marinette sat down, though slightly nervous as she looked to Peter who just grinned nervously.

May returned shortly after and sat down next to Marinette while Peter lingered on the small seat. "I'm happy to finally meet you Marinette. Peter says you're new to New York." Marinette nods while Peter sat on edge as they chatted for a while.

Peter started to relax after a while; maybe May was actually going to be kind to him for once. "Peter, could you go make tea? The kettle should be boiled by now." Peter glanced back to May and Marinette who was looking at him.

"P-pardon?" Peter asked, his worries coming back.

"Tea, Peter. Go make your friend a drink, we'll keep chatting." Peter glanced between the two.

"Shouldn't you be making it?" Peter asked, not wanting to leave in case May was going to be sneaky.

"But we're having a nice chat here. We'll be fine; go make it for us." Peter looked to Marinette but she just smiled.

He was doomed. "Okay..." He resigned to his fate and headed into the kitchen.

May watched him leave and as he passed the line of sight she clasped her hands together. "Play along." She whispered to Marinette as she pulled a large book out from behind a pillow.

A couple minutes later Peter returned to the room. "Okay, how many sugars you want Mar-." Peter stopped as he saw May holding a very recognisable book. "Nononoo!" He muttered.

"Oh, Peter. I was just showing Marinette some pictures of you." Peter stared in horror as Marinette glanced up.

"You look very cute there Peter." The teen's face went red as he dived for the folder.

"May! I told you not..." His panic stopped as he looked at the large paper in the folder. The words written on it mocked him.

'Got yah!'

Peter heard the giggling behind the book as he lowered it to see both May and Marinette giggling at his reaction.

Oh god he fell for it.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that... Yet." May chuckled as she patted him on the shoulder. "Have a seat before you pass out from embarrassment."

Peter flopped by Marinette as he put a hand to his face. "You okay?" Marinette asked as she leaned close to him.

"I can't believe you two did that." He sighed and looked to Marinette as May returned with hot drinks.

He was flustered the rest of the afternoon as both girls teased him. But he was happy they got along.

When he returned home after seeing Marinette off at the station, because Aunt May would have killed him, if he left a girl to walk back alone at this time in the evening. He found her waiting in the hall with a smile as she leaned on the wall. "She's nice." She commented as Peter sighed with a lacklustre glare.

"I'm going to bed, May..." Peter grumbled as he walked past his Aunt as she watched him.

"She'd be a great girl for you," May called out.

"Good night May!" Peter retorted before shutting the door.

May sighed as she walked to the lounge and sat down.

"I like her. Those two will be fine together. Well, I think so at least." With that she got comfortable and watched the evening shows.


	11. Heroes Life

For Marinette, it had been exciting.

She'd finally been enrolled in a school in Manhattan, a school that catered to her artistic side in design.

It was heaven!

The students were kind to her and she couldn't help but chuckle when French class started and everyone but her groaned. But when English started it was her turn to complain.

Why did English have to be such a hard language? Why couldn't they have made a simple system instead of saying the same word three times but mean three different things? Insane!

She'd been texting Peter during lunch and telling Alya about it school life.

She missed home, but the thought of facing that environment with a straight face yet was daunting.

Alya would keep pestering her about the Spiderman interview, which she and Peter had yet to get done. Maybe once the suit is done they'll sort it out.

But Marinette couldn't but smile when Alya gushed over 'MamaBug'. As peopled dubbed Sabine.

Sounded like her mother was doing okay, but she couldn't help but groan when she heard that Chat Noir was trying to get in 'mothers good books.' Seriously, Adrien needed to back down now.

Sabine had promised not to lead Adrien on as after the fiasco that happened Marinette didn't want anything to do with Adrien as a love interest. Right now he just got by as a 'friend'.

But Marinette really wanted to mute Alya when she spoke about Lila. Seriously this witches powers were getting more extreme with her lies.

If she if wasn't for the fact she didn't want to give Lila firepower to her Akuma like Adrien was worried about, maybe she wouldn't be here.

Not that she was complaining about it; New York and Peter was a great place to be right now.

Speaking of Peter, he should be meeting her after her first day. Maybe he'll be waiting outside?

As soon as the bell was rung she dashed out excited. She was really hoping to see Peter after her first day to talk to him about it.

She reached the gate with speed and glanced about, looking for the Spiderboy.

But no sign of him, she checked her phone again.

P : On way!

That was 10 minutes ago, and he wasn't far. So she did the smart thing, checked the local news.

'Bank raid in Manhattan.' Marinette looked at the time. If she had to bet, Spidy was most likely heading there.

"Let's go Longg..." Marinette muttered as she slipped away from the school grounds and tucked into a secluded area. The Kwami flew out and bowed. "Longg, Bring the storm!"

Instantly she was off, heading along buildings with speed as she checked her phone for area.

As she landed on a high building, she got the sight of a car being chased by several police cars with Spiderman swinging after them.

"Wind Dragon!" She vanished into a gust of wind and rapidly caught up with Peter. "Hey Spider." Marinette chirped as she appeared and leapt ahead.

"Shen! Oh man, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. There was the bank raid and now the car chase." She smiled back.

"It's fine!" She called out. "Let's deal with these guys!" She focused on the car and the men with gun. "Lightning Dragon!"

In a blink she vanished and like a bolt of lightning, landed on the car roof. "The armed men turned to her instantly. "Sorry boys, I'm issuing speeding tickets." They turned to shoot her but she sliced the gun with her sword in an instant.

Spiderman was quick to react with web shots as he caught the flying metal. Then the first body that Shenlong had managed to wrestle out.

The car screeched round the corner as Marinette slid and tumbled off as Peter speed round. His eyes focused on the car then the bus up ahead and with insane speed he flew past the car then flipped and landed between the bus and car.

Marinette watched in horror as the car couldn't stop.

Peter took the force with everything he had, managing to lift the car off its back wheels and stare into the getaway driver's eyes. The engine slowed to a stop as the car lowered and the thugs just stared at what could have been their end.

Marinette landed back on the car bonnet with sword ready as the thugs slowly got out. They gave up as the police turned up.

Peter slumped against the bus as people cheered and Marinette was beside him. Her hand rested on his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked worried.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, just ache from catching that." He watched the thugs slowly get handcuffed.

"Thanks for saving us kid." The thug spoke as him and the rest got carried away. Peter sighed as Marinette smiled at him.

"Very rarely does the bad guy thank the hero. But he's right; you saved their lives, and the people on the bus." She looked up and as did Peter to the people glancing down and waving from the window.

He smiled. "Thanks... Mind if we go get a drink?" He asked and she nods.

"I'm buying though. After that you deserve whatever you want." He nodded to his partner as he stood. He couldn't stop smiling at her as someone took a photo.

Later on he'd be embarrassed when, 'Spiderman's romantic life.' Appeared on local gossip mags, but he could deal with it.

They were a team after all.


	12. Exclusive Interview

She was antsy; Marinette was so nervous right now as she stood outside her bedroom door.

Kwami she hoped it all looked as well as it came out. Longg was busy floating in front of her face as the young lady was looking ready to begin pacing. "Is there something troubling young guardian?" The teen face turned to see Master Kaecilius.

"Oh! Master Kaecilius!" Marinette bowed to the higher mage. "S-sorry I was just waiting for something to be done in my room." The man smiled warmly as he glanced over to the room.

"Is something the matter? You didn't go casting spells did you?" He joked as Marinette grinned.

"Actually," Longg spoke up. "We are waiting for Master Parker to finish with his new suit." The mage looking at the two seemed to show disinterest at the name of Peter Parker. But he turned his gaze back to Marinette.

"How has your time recovering been Marinette?" He asked curiously.

"Very good actually, I mean, it's not home. But being here has been good so far, Peter has been making New York enjoyable." Kaecilius nods.

"I'm surprised the Ancient One isn't over seeing your recovery."

"She's a very busy person Master," Marinette stated. "If she felt I needed more help she would have said something. I think she believe I'm recovering well at my own speed."

"You believe that?" He asked questioningly and Marinette nods.

"I have no reason to disagree with her actions. She is the Ancient One after all. If anything had been amiss now I'm sure it would have come too light." The man nods.

"So Marinette-." The door opened slightly as Peter stuck his head round the door.

"Want to look now Marinette?" The teen asked curiously as he glanced between the two mages as the older male glanced at Peter then back to Marinette.

"Have a nice day young guardian." With that he walked on, Marinette staring for a bit before heading into her room.

"So how does it feel?" Marinette asked as Peter flexed with the suit on. He turned round as Marinette noted any slack.

"It feels really nice Marinette." Peter replied. "I've been excited all day about finally getting to put it all on." He put on the mask as Marinette checked his shooters and goggles weren't causing issues. "I'm really happy you made this for me." She blushed at that.

"You've been great these past weeks Peter." Marinette muttered. "If I hadn't met you I wouldn't know how I'd been doing. You've been great for my recovery since I left Paris."

Peter smiled as Marinette tugged at the uniform. "You sure the goggles don't ruin the suit?" Peter asked worried. Since they were a bit bug eyed for such a really well made hero suit.

"It's not like you can changed them Peter, your eye sight is really sensitive and I'd hate for you to hinder yourself for the sake of the suit." She took off the wrist shooters and studied the design before putting it on her wrist.

Peter watched as she fired a shot at the wall and the flexed her wrist. "Say Marinette." Peter asked curiously as he took off the mask.

"What's up?" She asked curiously as she went to her fabric draw and pulled out some stuff.

"Would you like a shooter for yourself?" She turned to him quickly; her gaze was surprised and maybe excited.

"Wh-why you asking?" She walked back over and wrapped the fabric round his wrist and got him to put the shooter back on top.

Peter stood and flexed his wrists. "Well, you used to use a Yo-yo as Ladybug. And I was wondering if you'd like one to aid you in your efforts round the city."

She watched Peter fire test shots with both wrists and nods when he noted the extra fabric one was a better idea.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair." She had him put his arms on the counter while she got to work.

"You went and made me a new super suit." He argued.

"You paid for it." She replied.

"Half paid, I'd point out. Since you wouldn't feel fair making me spend it all." Marinette focused on her work for a bit.

He watched her for a while before looking to Longg. "It would be kind of cool." She spoke up. "To be able to swing about like before, but I know how much effort goes into your gadgets Peter. Plus what you have to do to get them. I've been with you trash diving." She smirked.

"It wouldn't be any trouble." He replied. "Let me Marinette, as a thank you gift." She stared at him for a bit then smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say no. But..." She said slowly as she finished her work. "You still owe my friend an interview." Peter nods.

"That's true. Then maybe we could show off the new suit to her as an exclusive interview before we go out." He said. "Around the city I mean." He finished.

Marinette sat at her PC. "The let's see if she'd available. She'd love to ask you in person."

"Sure she won't know I'm Peter when I meet her one day?" Peter asked as he pulled on the mask. Marinette chuckled as he loaded up Skype.

"That's the beauty of knowing a mage Peter." She said brining up Alya's name. "We do a few fancy things with seals."

With that she pressed call and seconds later a girl with glasses was on at the other end. "Hey girlfriend, what's up? Did you manage to get an interview with Spiderman?" Marinette smiled.

"I got you something better." With that she turned her camera to Peter. He watched as 'Alya' bugged out.

"No, way! You got him to come to your room?!" Peter chuckled.

"I'm a big fan of your work." Spiderman replied. "I enjoy reading the Ladyblog." Alya squeaked with delight.

"Marinette, thank you, thank you! You are the best!" Marinette smiled.

"Any time." She stepped aside and let the hero sit down.

"Man, first she gets me Ladybug, now I get 'the' Spiderman. I should get her to try getting me an interview with an avenger maybe?" Alya said with excitement. "O-okay! Spiderman, you ready for the Ladyblog interview special." Peter glanced to Marinette who gave him a smile and nod.

"Of course, let's begin."


	13. Avengers

"So who's this girl you're swinging around with? She made your suit?" Tony Stark asked Peter as he flicked through the videos. "Is she your girlfriend?" Peter just stared at the hero.

Not only had he been caught out by Tony's sudden arrival only then, to have his identity blown clean out the water by him by his idol. Then he goes to ask about Marinette.

"She isn't my girlfriend. I've only known her a few months." He sighed in frustration. You hang out with someone almost daily and suddenly everyone thinks you're dating.

Tony watched the car catch recording and the interaction between the teens. "Sure kid, and I'm captain America." He flicked his phone shut. "So is she local? Do you two have little sleepovers and discuss hero tactics? How long she been at this?" Peter grumbled under the questions.

"That's not my place to say sir. I'm not going to say things without her here. Just because you found out mine..." Peter stopped after Tony flicked a picture of him and Marinette up to his face.

"Is this her? I'll go ask her myself. Might as well go get it from the horse's mouth I guess." Peter didn't say anything. "Good. Anyway kid I need you two, to come with me on Avengers business." Peter's eyes lit up.

Finally a big break, he would finally get to be seen on their level, not the small time hero he's been so far.

"You like Germany kid?" Peter's thoughts were cut short at that comment.

"P-pardon?" Tony was busy looking at Peter's suit again.

"Germany, you'll be needed to take an extended trip with us."

"I-I can't just skip school!" Peter argued.

"I'm sure if I speak to your aunt and have a word..." Peter stuck Tony's hand to the door.

"Don't say anything to her." He stated calmly, Tony was taking it too far. The Avenger stared at Peter.

"Okay Spiderman, now get my hand free." Peter rushed over to get the dissolver.

Tony left not long after with May being excited about Peter working with Tony stark. "I'm so proud of you!" Peter chuckled nervously.

"Thanks May." With that he returned to his room and flopped on his bed, his mind going a mile a minute.

"Wonder what will happen between Mister Stark and Marinette?"

For said Avenger, he spent his car ride looking into the young woman that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Shenlong as she called herself her.

Italian and Chinese background but born and grew up in Paris for fourteen years before one day, just randomly appearing in New York several weeks ago.

There was no mention of flight travel for her to arrive, no C.C.T.V of her flying in. She just randomly appeared in New York, and was transferring from her old school to one in New York.

Seriously, was he the only one that found this a huge flaw in government standard?

She was enrolled with no issue and now currently runs around New York in a red and Black suit.

Much like a certain young lady from Paris in a Red and Black suit once did a few months ago.

Wonder if they are connected?

Marinette's background was impressive for a 'young designer'. Several contest with one that made a fashion show. Plus done design work for small and big time music groups.

Wonder if she was the one who made the kids suit? It be interesting if it was, as it was pretty well made and Peter didn't scream a clothes designer if his Pyjamas from before he changed suits was anything to go by.

Arriving at her current address, Tony lowered his glasses to eye the unique building.

Well if someone was running around calling themselves a weather dragon and used weather powers. Then this place would certainly fill the criteria for living quarters.

"Okay weather girl, let's see if you're in?" He ascended the stairs to the large doors before giving several large knocks to the door.

He waited for several minutes, a long sigh of annoyance coming to surface before he raised his arm again.

That's when the door opened and he was greeted by a young woman bald woman in white.

Okay, not the weirdest thing he'd encountered in his time, but certainly new. "Can I help you?" The Ancient spoke as she eyed the hero. Tony composed himself.

"Hello there, I was wondering if I could speak with a Marinette Dupain-cheng?" He began as he flicked his phone up and a hologram appeared. "We held a design contest at her school and she won it. I'd like to meet her in person if that's okay?" The woman smiled and Tony stepped forward.

Then her hand landed on his chest. "Mister Stark as her active Guardian I'm well aware of her goings on. She hasn't applied for such contests so I must say have a good day sir."

The door snapped shut on his face. Tony stared for a moment.

"Okay... rude much." Tony spoke allowed as he turned away. "Shutting the door on me," he grumbled as he got in his car.

The Ancient One smiled at Stark as the car drove off. "Who was that?" Marinette called out as she reached the top of the stairs. The Ancient one turned to the girl.

"Oh it was just someone knocking on my door at the wrong time. They'll be back in a few years."

Marinette tilted her head in curiosity as the master of the mystic arts walked away. "Have a nice day Marinette."

It would be a few days later before Marinette found out Peter had left for Germany.


	14. No More

The avengers are no more.

That was the current news that fluttered every news stand, talk show and anyone preaching it. For Marinette, she could only sit back and listen.

What could she say about it? Not much, but she was worried though.

Peter had been there, she'd caught glimpse of his red suit, though the angles were bad and blurry.

His suit looked blue in the bad clips, which wasn't possible.

He'd been back a few days but they hadn't met up and he said he had a surprise for her. The silence was deafening and it made her wonder.

What had it been like being there? Kwami she was so jealous he got to be there, even if the fight was well. She'd admit that the fight was something she felt worried for.

What Tony Stark was fighting for, she didn't really stand with. She wouldn't hold Peter against him for choosing, or maybe forced to do it.

She couldn't help but wonder, if she'd have sided with Captain America and his reason if she'd been there.

Maybe it was a good thing she didn't go?

But knowing who was there, wasn't some small group, this was a big fight with big names.

She really hoped Peter was fine. Did the suit hold up? Kwami she hoped it did, her effort in it would have been for nothing if it fell apart in intense combat.

That thought made her want to bite her nails.

Her day continued as normal out of her anxious twitching. Her pencil flew across the table way to many times during her classes. People giggled and joked about her seeing her 'boyfriend'. But she blanked it out.

You have a guy see you after school from a fancy science academy and word spread like fire.

The bell couldn't come any faster and as soon as the day was over she was out.

Quickly she found a safe place to hide and transform and made sure to see where Peter was. On route but must was getting food.

She had time then, so quickly she went to their meeting spot they'd used for patrolling and used this time to relax and calm her.

How should she approach this? She wanted to be excited, but she didn't want this to go to his head. Just because he got to go doesn't mean she should treat him different.

Even if she was just a little jealous.

She should be as calm as possible, talk it out with him.

There was a sudden web stick and Marinette jumped.

Nope, she's still too excited.

"Hey Marinette." Peter called out behind her. "I got your favourite snack." Marinette put a hand on her chest.

Stay calm and act cool. "Hey Peter!" She spun on her feet.

Her body froze as she stared at Spiderman dressed in red and blue.

The large white eyes closed and opened as he walked up. "How was New York while I was gone?" Peter asked as he handed her the food.

She took it, but stared blankly at his suit. Peter looked at her confused. "Something wrong?" She blinked, realising she was staring hard.

"Um, just... What happened to the suit?" Peter glanced down.

"Oh right! Sorry, I was just excited to see you. Well, surprise!" He stepped back with opened arms. "Mister Stark made me this for the fight. It's got so really nifty stuff in it, and I bet it's got more tricks up its sleeve it's got..."

Marinette felt numbness in her as she watched Peter gush over the suit.

Was the one that she worked on not good enough?

There was this numb feeling in her as she clenched her hands slowly.

All her effort that took her weeks, and he'd barely had a week with it.

Was Peter just going to drop anything she did, if Stark made it better?

"Marinette?" Peters voice spoke out, concern in voice. "You okay?" She blinked as she felt the tears on her cheeks. "Hey, is something wrong?" The white eyes stared back at her.

This wasn't 'her' Spiderman that was staring at her. It was Starks Spiderman.

"I..." She trembled out. She felt betrayed and it hurt right now to see this.

She pushed Peter back, the clenched sandwich Peter had brought her fell to the floor and she took off.

"Marinette!" Peter called out, startled as she watched her disappear with wind.

He stared for several minutes.

What just happened?

XXXXXX 

Just a tease for the next arc. Which will be posted Sunday! (all 8 chapters)

Anyway I hope you all had fun with this so far, cause I really feel the next arc will be fun. (I enjoyed it and got the last four chapters done over night and it all came out well)

Now onto another note, I recently (like a few weeks recent) With someone doing a JJJ esc new post on the two heroes. (done by BenRG in chapter 3 on AO3) And I really liked it and wanted to find a place to fit it into my story, but sadly I couldn't think of a good spot. then, an idea.

So this is to everyone to give a shot, post your best JJJ news topic for each chapter, best ones get noted in the end and beginning of the chapter they want it in. Multiple good ones will be shared to my other fanfic locations.

You don't have too but I bet some of you will have some bonkers funny stuff. (You'll be credited of course.)

Anyway that is enough from me, see you all on sunday for the next arc.


	15. Spiderman

The setting sun basked the city of New York in a chilled evening glow and up above the bustling streets of Queens sat in red and blue, the Spiderman. He was sat on the railing on one of many fire escapes. He had just finished another day of hero work and was 'reporting in' to one of Tony Starks staff.

But while once again he got no reply he just couldn't seem to enjoy the time he'd spent the last two months.

Mainly cause he'd had an issue that had yet to be solved. Though he wouldn't admit it, he missed having Marinette hang around with him.

Peter flicked open his phone with a heavy sigh as he looked at Marinette's name before entering call.

It rang.

Then it rang again.

It rang a third time.

"Hello, the number you've called is unavailable, please leave a message after the tone." The automated voice spoke back. The beep rung out as Peter leaned forward.

"Hey Marinette..." He said with a sad tone. "It's... Peter again, I... I was just wondering how you are?" He cringed at how he sounded. "Just, it's been almost a month and a half since I saw you running round the city doing hero work. And was curious if we could chat? I..." He took a breath. "I miss what we used to do. It's, been hard doing hero work, school and waiting for a call from Mister Stark." He looked to Manhattan. "Call me back when you can." He left the message sitting for a moment. "Bye."

He set his phone down and sighed heavily.

Two months since Marinette just up and ran off. She didn't return his calls, or answer her phone to him. Then they just up and went automatically voicemail the same time she stopped doing hero work in the city.

He returned every night tired, telling a lie to his Aunt about what he'd been up to then crashed out on his bed. His gaze would fall to the corner of his bed room, where Marinettes suit 'used' to lay.

She had popped over one evening weeks ago and took it under May's nose. Not that she had known.

Why, he wanted to know, but he wanted to wait on Marinette to talk back, if she talked back.

What had he done wrong?

He didn't have more time to think on it when he caught sight of a bank robbery in progress. A group of guys with 'Avengers masks' swinging round some mad tech. It was going well till the deli shop across the road got destroyed.

He had completely messed up, he managed to save the deli shop owner and his cat but the 'avengers' had got away.

Happy didn't seem to want to give him the time of night to hear about it and to make it worse, his best friend Ned had turned up in his room.

He had completely forgotten about the Lego death star.

His next day consisted with Ned asking all sorts of random questions.

"Is Marinette the Dragon Girl?" Peter stopped walking as Ned asked that. "It would make sense actually, you both stopped hanging out, and then she stopped helping Spiderman." Peter turned to his friend quickly.

"No, she not." They may not speak to one another, but he'd never out her.

"Did she find out? Wait, does she know? Did she make your black suit before going back to blue?" Peter froze; he didn't know what to say. "She does!" Ned clapped his hands together. "Did you two have an argument about the suit?" Peter shook his head.

"No, why would we?" Peter chuckled, as Ned crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"Well, it would make sense; if she made your suit then you swapped to Mr Stark's suit. I bet she would be rather upset." Peter stared silently. "I mean, you had it what, a couple of weeks?"

Peter thought back to that day, when he showed up in the suit, watching Marinette stare at him and slowly cry.

It all sunk in, he had caused this and she took back the suit because, maybe she thought it wasn't good enough?

God, Flash was right, he was a Penis Parker.

Then it went from bad to worse.

"Peter knows Spiderman!" Ned spoke up. Peter shot a look of horror at his friend then looked at the class in the gym hall then to Liz.

A girl Ned knew that Peter was crushing on.

Turned out Liz had a thing for Spiderman. So Ned was trying to be his wingman. But god damn it Ned, think for a moment next time.

"How about you invite him to Liz's party then Parker," Flash Thompson spoke up as he walked over. "If you really know him then that is." Peter wasn't sure what to do for a moment. Liz was having a party and he just got invited but had to bring Spiderman.

The bell rang and people began to vanish. "And how about you also bring your friend, Marinette?" Flash spoke up. "Oh wait, you can't because you lost her, later Penis Parker." Peter mentally growled, ever since Flash found out Marinette and Peter weren't hanging out, he had been titled Penis Parker.

"Ned, what were you thinking?!" Peter hissed as he turned to his friend.

"I was trying to help you. Liz is crushing on you and seeing as you aren't a thing with Marinette." Peter put his hands on his face.

"We never were Ned."

"Then you should totally try it with Liz. And I'm going to help you!" Ned continued, "Because if anyone had a chance, it's you."

Peter watched Ned walk off.

Tonight was a Party, he wanted to go.

But first, he needed to see someone.


	16. I am Sorry

He was nervous, very nervous.

He watched as students from the art academy walk out in groups and Peter glanced about them all.

Hopefully he got to see her.

Minutes past, but there was no sign of her. This was her usual way out, to go home. Did she avoid him?

He stared about as people walked away, some giving him funny looks or chuckling at him.

Was Marinette still angry with him? After two months?

He growled and turned to walk away. "What a waste of time."

"Peter?" The French-American tone made him stop. He slowly turned around to see Marinette looking at him in surprise. Her eyes met his as her mouth was slightly agape.

"H-hey, Marinette." Peter said nervously with a wave before it went to the back of his head as his gaze shifted to the floor. "Listen I..." He looked up and got tackled in the chest.

Marinette was pressed into him, her head buried into his jumper and her arms round his body.

He was caught off guard; he didn't know what to say. But slowly he realised that maybe she was not angry with him? Did she miss him too?

He couldn't help but melt into her hug with his own. "Hey partner." He muttered quietly as she stepped back. Her eyes watering as she glanced down. "Listen Marinette," Peter began. "I'm, sorry about what happened." He glanced about as he said it, making sure no one was ease dropping. "I didn't realise how idiotic what I did was. You had every right to be angry with me." She stayed quiet. "I should have told you what happened instead of surprising you. I'm so sorry I did that, and I understand why you'd not answer my calls or join me in the city."

He watched Marinette face for moments, she seemed happy he understood. But as she rubbed the tears away, "I had to change phones Peter, I left you a note explaining everything."

Peter was confused. "Note? What note?" Marinette took a moment to compose herself.

"When I," She glanced about as she paused. "Took, the suit with me, I left you a note with May. I left you my new number and what was going on." Peter thought for a moment.

The note May gave him. He had completely forgotten about it. When he found his black suit gone and freaked, he found out from May that Marinette had popped over and taken something she left in his room.

The note had ended up being discarded when he was left upset that Marinette had just taken it back.

"Sorry, I may have been distracted." Peter muttered. "I don't know what's been going on." Marinette sighed.

"So you weren't angry with me then?" She asked with relief.

"I thought you were angry with me!" Peter responded.

"I was! But..." Marinette lead Peter by the hand to a wall to sit on. "But..." They sat quietly for a bit, Peter waiting to hear what Marinette was trying to say. "I was silly." She began. "I was upset, angry and being just a stupid jealous child." She vented out annoyed.

Peter watched her, not sure if he should say something. But she continued, "I realised I'd been a stupid person and just did that to you. But I got scared and embarrassed and didn't want to show my face to you. I was so sure you'd hate me after what I did." Peter chuckled as he glanced away.

"Doubt it, but I was more stunned by what happened." Marinette glanced over before looking to her hands and fiddling with her fingers together.

"I was so scared I just tried to pretend it didn't happen. I saw you go around the city as normal and act like nothing had happened before. So I felt it better to get out of your way so I focused on what I was here to do, to recover."

Peter glanced over, he had wondered why Marinette had come to New York, but never felt to ask, but maybe now wasn't the time.

"A couple weeks passed and it turns out a classmate of mine from Paris had mentioned I was in New York and her mother who works out here in the fashion business came and spoke to me." Peter's eyes widened in surprise as she smiled slightly. "I've been working for her most days as an intern. She's strict, but she's a good teacher."

"That's good to hear." Marinette nods at Peters comment.

"But, word got out about it and somehow my phone number got on social media and I was being hounded by people trying to get the inside on my boss. Then there were rude fans and finally stalkers." Peter's hands slightly clenched at the comment. "So I had to ditch my phone number. My boss got me a new phone also to work with." She flashed her new one, to which Peter saw a small Spiderman fabric plush attached to it.

He'd never seen one of those before, had she made it? Her eyes noticed his curious gaze and they fell on the Spiderman keychain. Her face flushed red and she hid the phone quickly. Her body tucked up nervously as he continued. "I went to yours to give my new number and knew you'd be out. I didn't want a confrontation and was hoping my new number might be a show that we could chat maybe." Marinette glanced to Peter. "But when I heard nothing I thought that was it."

Peter stared forward for a while, not aware that Marinette kept glancing to Peter often. And while she wouldn't say it to his face, she had really missed him.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't look." Peter finally responded and turned to her. "I'm sorry for everything on my part. I..." He wanted to say he missed her. "I enjoyed the teamwork we had." That sounded better.

"I did too." Marinette said with a smile. But it slowly turned to a frown. "But that's the other thing." Peter watched her fidget. "I had to send Longg home."

"What?" Peter asked confused as Marinette sat up.

"Longg was needed home because of an Akuma. My mother swiftly picked it up and took it to the true owner. So I've been Kwamiless for weeks."

That would explain a lot. "So, you can't do what you could before?" Marinette shook her head.

"Not everything. I can't do weather stuff anymore. I can still do some inhuman feats, but without the suit I'm far more venerable." Marinette sat back and looked to the sky. "After Longg went home, I didn't feel the need to go out there. I would only be a hindrance."

That made Peter sad; he was going to miss their team ups. "So, what have you been up to?" Peter stiffened up at her comment.

"Just the usual," she smiled and poked his side.

"How's the avenger life?" Marinette said with a smirked smile, but it turned to concern as she watched Peter frown. "What's wrong?" Peter turned to her.

"Well you see..." He told her the two months of no Avenger work, the stuff he'd been up to, the Happy contact.

"And after what happened last night," Peter sighed. "Happy just... He just blew me off!" Marinette took his hand nervously.

"I saw what happened. I was really worried for you after I saw the videos." Marinette was very close to him. "I wish I'd been there to help if I could of." Peter smiled.

"Thanks." He looked to the sky; he'd need to get home soon for the party. "Say Marinette; want to come with me and Ned to a party tonight?" Marinette jumped in surprise.

"T-tonight?!" She squeaked. "O-on a d-date?" She stammered, face red as Peter quickly panicked.

"N-no!" He said quickly. "Th-there's this girl Liz, she's really into Spiderman and Ned went full wingman." Marinette slowly deflated at his words.

It was like Adrien with Kagami, back when she was crushing on the blond model.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come along and hang out. Get to know some people." Marinette glanced down. "Y-you don't have to. I was just."

"Its fine Peter," Marinette spoke calmly with a smile. "I'll come along. I'll be your wing girl if you want." Peter looked surprised.

"Th-thats okay, Ned's already got me in enough trouble." Marinette chuckled.

"Well you caused that yourself mister; I got caught with my mask down." Peter chuckled nervously.

"I'm really sorry he found out." Marinette shook her head.

"You've been distracted. I can't blame you for it. Just don't let it happen again." Peter nods.

"Trust me; no one will know I'm Spiderman again."


	17. Party Time

After an embarrassing car ride, Peter, Ned and Marinette gave May a short wave as she drove off. Peter stood still stiffly as Marinette turned to look at the house. "It's a nice place."

"Totally, Liz's family are really well off." Ned chimed as Peter slowly followed behind and gave Peter a nudge. "You bring the suit?" Peter stopped as Marinette glanced over.

"Suit?" Peter didn't answer as he pulled up his sleeve to Ned. Marinette looked at the two questioningly, what was going on?

"I'll explain later." Peter stated to Marinette as Ned walked ahead.

Marinette had never been to an American Party before, so the sudden loud music caught her by surprise as the three entered. "Huh, Flash does DJ stuff?" Marinette mused, thinking of a friend of hers back home. Wonder if they'd get along perhaps?

She was so curious of what was going on she didn't hear Ned talking to Peter about their plan. "Can't believe you're at this lame party." A female voice spoke as Marinette turned with the other two and looked at the girl.

Both lads looked at each other confused before Ned turned back to the girl. "But your here too..." The girl merely lifted a piece of bread.

"Am I?" Marinette glanced to Peter.

"Who's that?" Peter glanced over slightly.

"That's MJ." Marinette 'oh'd'. She'd heard of this girl a few times.

Marinette didn't get much time to really think of MJ as a person before she was greeted by a new voice. "You guys came!" Marinette looked at Liz as both lads greeted the teen. The girl did look beautiful, which only made Marinette nervous to meet the girl Peter liked.

"So who's this?" Liz asked as she looked to Marinette.

"Oh!" Ned spoke up. "This is Marinette; she's a friend of ours from France." Liz's eyes lit up.

"Oh I've heard of you, Peter spoke about you a lot." Both Peter and Marinette couldn't help but blush slightly for different reasons. "It's nice to finally meet you. I see you both fixed your issues?" Both teens nod as they were unsure their voice would be confident to answer.

There was a sudden smashing noise and Liz has to depart. Marinette glanced about again curiously while staying by the two lads. She was a little nervous being here. "Spiderman isn't a party trick." She caught Peter saying. Her head turned to them. "I just want to be myself." Ned slacked slightly.

"Dude, no one wants that." Peters shoulder sag as he turned away. Marinette took his hand as she saw the look come over him.

While 'the butterfly' my not exist in New York. She felt compelled to make sure Peter was okay.

"Penis Parker!" Then Flash goes and does that as the three turn to the DJ. "Yo, where's your pal Spiderman?" Peter was looking uncomfortable as Flash picked on him. "Is he away with your imaginary girlfriend?!" People laughed as Peter slightly clenched his hands. "Hey Marinette..." Flash said with a smile. "Can you vouch for him? Does he know Spiderman?" Marinette glanced to Peter, what was going on? "After all, he said he'd be here tonight."

Marinette just stared, was that what Peter was doing? Using Spiderman as some sort of popularity trick?

Peter glanced to her, and then glanced away. He turned and headed for the door. "Peter?" Marinette spoke to him, her voice low. "Don't do this, it's like you said. Not a party trick." Peter looked to her, then Ned.

Ned wasn't getting involved.

"Just this once, please." Peter brushed her hand off and headed out the door. Marinette stared at his retreated form as Flash spoke up again.

"Where's he going? He not run away has he?" Ned got a bit panicked.

"He's just making sure he's on the way." Marinette stared at Ned, who looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, it's my fault this happened." Marinette gave Ned a disapproving look.

"You're his friend right? Why would you force him to do something so reckless?" Ned glanced down.

"I just wanted to help him get together with Liz." Marinette glanced out the window to see a shadow shifting on the roof.

"There are better ways than being Spiderman." She argued back.

"Like what, being himself?" Ned joked.

"Yes, exactly." Marinette replied annoyed. "Peter is a really nice and sweet guy. He shouldn't need Spiderman to get a girl."

"Sounds like someone's got a thing for him?" MJ's voice spoke up from behind Marinette. Marinette looked startled. "What?" MJ commented. "You obviously have a thing for Peter." Marinette glanced down as Ned made a noise.

"No way... Oh Man Peters going to," Marinette turned her gaze to Ned instantly and the boy stopped talking.

"Not one word to him." Marinette hissed. "From both of you," MJ didn't look fazed by the fiery French girl. "This isn't about me." Marinette stated. "Peter is here to get a girl to like him, though I still don't like how he wants to use Spiderman to get her to like him."

Marinette's gaze shifted to the roof top outside, her eyes spot Peter looking down. He looked to be conflicted and Marinette couldn't help but feel bad for him.

But her conflict turned to confusion as Peter stood and stared at something. "I'm just going to look for Peter." Marinette stated as she headed for the door. She just got outside fast enough to see Peter web off down the street.

She felt happy, sad and worried.

She was happy that Peter was taking the high road and not using Spiderman as a party favour.

She was sad about how Peter must be feeling, having to dart away from the party on a potential 'hero run'.

But she couldn't help but worry as she wouldn't be there to help him.

She stood outside waiting, hoping to see him return. Ned had come out, saying that Peter wasn't picking up. "I'm going to go look for him." She stated walking off.

"Wait; do want me to come along?" Ned asked curiously.

"Let me know if he comes back. I'll be fine." She stated with confidence.

Well, she sounded confident. But she was really worried for Peter. If only she had Longg.

Soon her walk took her to a street, a street with a lot of damage. "Oh no..." This damage didn't all look man made. She followed the damage till it came to an end.

No Spiderman, no anything. "Peter?" Marinette called out. "Peter, are you nearby?"

"Stay close to the ground, who does he think he is?" She heard his voice and her chest swelled with relief as she spotted Spiderman walking along.

"Peter!" Marinette spoke as she ran up. Peter caught her as she stumbled.

"Marinette what are you doing here?" He looked at her worried; she shouldn't be here all on her own.

"I was worried; you didn't come back or answer Ned's call." Peter looked to his phone, noticing the missed calls. "Are you okay?" She took note of the damp feel in his suit. "Are you cold?"

"Suit has a heater in it." Peter replied as he looked at the damage the thugs had left behind. "Sorry I made you worry. Thanks for coming to look for me." Marinette smiled with a blush.

"That's what partners do. Though you don't sound happy, did they get away?" Peter nods.

"It's a long story, mind I tell you as we walk back?" Marinette nods as they walked side by side.

Peter told Marinette of the thugs, the fancy tech, and the bird man then of Tony Stark. "Wait, he just blew you off? Why would he just ignore you?" Marinette couldn't help but feel annoyed with how Stark was treating Peter.

"I just don't understand why he keeps treating me like this. I can do this, he just doesn't trust me." Marinette frowned and stepped in front to face Peter.

"Then we'll do this together." Marinette stated. "We were a team before Stark got involved and we can do this if he feels like this isn't important." Peter swelled with joy at her backing.

"Thanks Marinette." The girl smiled back as her gaze fell to the distance and then it became curious. "What's wrong?" His gaze followed hers and saw what she was looking at.

Both eyed the weird tech that they found, only for his phone to ring. "Hey Ned, me and Marinette are on our way back." Ned sighed relieved that Marinette had found Peter.

"Actually bud, might want to cancel that plan." Ned then held the phone up and both Marinette and Peter could hear 'Penis' and 'Parker' echo out. "Sorry man, guess we're still losers. See you tomorrow." Peter sighed.

"Yeah, good night man. See you tomorrow." With that he hung up the phone and looked up to see Marinette worried. "Sorry for wasting your time Marinette." She shook her head.

"Anything to do with you is worth my time." Peter smiled at that as he lifted the tech. "What will you do with it?"

"Not sure, but I'll check it out in class tomorrow." He stood with the device in hand. "Mind still walking back with me? I left my clothes there." Marinette nods.

"Sure, so tell me more about what you saw tonight."


	18. Intimidating

If Marinette would have been told that Peter would give her grey hairs before she was thirty, she would have laughed it off. The weekend Peter was away, however, sure proving that wrong.

He'd tracked the bad guys, ended up getting trapped in the process of catching them. Had found out that purple thing they found was a bomb, that Ned was carrying it. That had gone off on one of Washington's tallest monuments.

The fact he had managed to save them all from sudden death at the last second had left her panicked. She really hated the feeling of not being on the battle field.

So she could only stand nervously with May, (who had picked her up surprisingly.) And they were waiting with everyone else for the school bus to return from Washington.

Marinette had watched the news clip of Peter saving the day as Spiderman. She was so thankful he was there, though it was also their fault for carrying round that purple bomb.

God just knowing that had her worried, why did Peter have to tell her while he was running to save his friends? It had only made her more worried.

The bus had turned up, everyone safe and sound and Peter getting greeted by May first before he was surprised to see Marinette there also. "I thought she'd be worrying so I brought her along." May stated.

Once they had a moment to chat quietly Marinette gave her best smile. "You did good Peter." Peter scratched the back of his head.

"It's my fault though, if I had known." Marinette shook her head.

"Regardless, you managed to save everyone. That's what's important right now." Peter gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Marinette smiled.

"Also May knows you disappeared last night. She was having a small fit about you. I know you want to do good Peter. But school is important." Peter sighed.

"Let's not talk about that right now."

She didn't push; Peter had just been through a lot after all. However, less than a day later, Marinette received a call in her room while she was busy at work on her current projects. "Hello?"

"Hi Marinette, its Ned." Marinette blinked surprised, unprepared for the sudden call.

"How can I help you Ned? Is Peter alright?" She was a little nervous, did something happen to Spiderman? Ned sighed, sounded pretty heavy. "Ned?"

"Peter is thinking of dropping out of school." Marinette stopped her work and sat up. "All he's focused on is this birdman and I'm worried he's going to ruin his life to be an avenger."

Marinette frowned. "Where is he right now?" She asked, planning to go find him.

"He's in detention since he disappeared on the school trip." Ned explained. "Want me to let you know when he's done there? I think I don't have the same pressure to convince him as you do." Marinette chuckled nervously.

"What makes you say that?" She wondered if Peter had let it slip she was a hero, like he had blown his cover to Ned.

"Well, okay so Peter let it slip you made his black suit." Marinette instantly relaxed at that. Well least it was that. "So I was hoping that maybe, you could convince him? He seems to listen to you, or question his actions when around you."

"I doubt I'm that influential, but I'll try." She glanced to her door as it was knocked on.

"So want me to let you know when he's out?" Ned asked as Peter opened the door and Marinette stood instantly. "Marinette?"

"I'll handle it, don't worry." She threw her phone to the side and stammered in surprise at his sudden appearance. "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to come over after class, I tried ringing but your phone was busy." Marinette gave the boy a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing... Peter comes have a seat." She shut her room door and Peter gave her an odd look. "Sorry, there has been commotion amongst the magical life I live."

"Is that why no ones in the house?" Peter asked curiously.

"Ancient one and Wong are in the east temple, a new student is being taught and one went rogue. For my safety I've been said to keep my door shut."

"So how did I get let in?" Peter asked curiously.

"The house is aware of who comes and goes; it knows who you are and lets you walk freely to my room. If you do anything else though, well, you might get lost for a few hours." Peter nods slowly.

They stayed quiet for a while.

"You're not in danger are you?" Marinette turned to Peter's question, his face full with worry.

"I am," she stated as he tensed up. "But I'm not scared."

"But without your Kwami." Marinette waved him off.

"I can handle myself." It was a lie of course. In all honesty she was very scared after finding out what had happened at the temple. It could be her one day and she didn't want Peter to worry about her, he was having enough on his plate.

"So, Ned told me your ditching school." Marinette finally cut to the chase and Peter groaned. "And that you seemed to have ditched detention. He didn't say you did, but the fact is you are here when he said you were there is evident enough."

"I have more important things to focus on." Peter argued back, his voice guarded and he looked on edge. Marinette crossed her arms as she leaned back.

"School is very important."

"But dealing with the vulture is." Marinette quirked her eyebrow up. "That's... That's what I'm calling him. Birdman seemed so lame for a villain." Peter slumped down. "I just- Just can't sit by knowing he's carting these items off. What if he gets it overseas?" Peter stated. "What if it turns up in Paris and someone gets hurt."

The comment of home, made Marinette flinch. Peter was sort of right, if these dangerous items got to her home and maybe even kill someone. What was she to do?

"Okay." Marinette responded. "We bring this guy down, and then you focus on studying." Peter nods as he pulled out his mask. "Why are you getting this out?" Peter shoved on his mask.

"I'm hoping Karen can help us with our efforts." Peter stated, forgetting Marinette didn't know of the A.I.

"Who's Karen?" Marinette asked her voice on edge.

"The A.I in this suit, she has been really helpful." Marinette relaxed, but didn't like knowing some A.I knew things about her.

She'd already had to deal with one A.I akuma before.

"Oh you can Karen?" Peter spoke up. "Karen can show me the recordings from last night. Even transmit it to your PC." Peter stated.

No second later did Marinettes PC light up, showing a picture of her and Peter on it.

"Peter!" Marinette shrieked as her face blushed red while Peter panicked.

"I-I didn't mean too. Karen you shouldn't just open her PC up." He stayed quiet a second. "Just because it was easy to connect too does not mean you can just open it up." The computer screen turned blue and it showed Marinettes room as Peter looked about.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble Miss Marinette." The A.I spoke through the monitor. "I didn't mean to intrude."

Marinette grumbled quietly as Peter seemed to relax. "Karen, can you show me all the recordings you have from last Friday?"

The screen flickered and showed Peter with the Spiderman mask on while looking at the mirror. "Hey, everyone! Yeah, kick-ass party." Peter flushed red as Marinette chuckled. "What's up, Liz? Peter's told me a lot about you." Marinette turned to him with a smirk.

"N-not that one!" Peter stammered. "Later in the day!" the screen flickered again.

"It is I, Thor, son of Odin!" Marinette lost it as Peter flailed about in embarrassment.

"Is that a meat hammer?!" Marinette cried in laugher and while it was nice to hear her laugh this hard this was not what Peter wanted.

"No no, we don't want to watch that." Peter stated.

"Oh I do." Marinette argued with a grin. "Nice arm flex." She joked as she watched the recording.

The recording flicked too the three men at the van. "That's it." Peter called out. "Play that whole scene for Marinette please."

Marinette sat and watched the video, her breath hitched as she watched the gun get pulled on Peter.

"The two on the right," Peter began. "Who are they?" Marinette sat quietly as Peter and Karen talked. "Nothing?" She glanced over Marinette watched as the third gentleman was focused on.

Aaron Davis also known as the Prowler. "Nice nick name." Marinette commented. "It looks like he lives in Queens." Peter nods.

"Then that's who I'll interrogate." Marinette snorted a chuckle. "What?" Marinette smiled at the teen.

"You couldn't scare a squirrel Peter. There's no way you'll be able to interrogate him." Peter grumbled, and then paused.

"Yeah, let's test it." Marinette titled her head confused. "**Fear me now?**" A deep roar echoed back.

Marinette was left bent over her bed in fits of laughter. "**That's not funny! I'm supposed to be intimidating!**" Marinette kept laughing. "**Shut it off Karen.**" His voice came back through normal. "Thanks for your support Marinette."

Marinette sighed as she calmed down. "You know you don't have to scare someone, Peter. Your Spiderman, everyone knows you, and your voice." Marinette stood and walked up to the teen. "Just be you, be the friendly guy you normally are."

"And that will work how?" Peter asked curiously as Marinette pointed to the picture on her PC.

"You saved his life, he won't just forget that. Go ask him, he would probably hand it over."

"I don't know..." Marinette leaned up against Peter, making the teen blush under the mask.

"Karen, can you please play the beginning of Peters encounter please?" The screen flickered back to the scene and they watched it again. "You heard him right? He didn't sound very keen on this." Peter nods slowly. "Play to his feelings. He might not want this stuff running around Queens. He probably has family, friends. They could die if these got into the wrong hands. Like how you explained to me about it may be ending up in Paris." Peter nods again.

"Okay, I best get going." Marinette quickly grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. "Marinette?"

"I'm coming; I want to make sure your okay."

"It's too dangerous." Peter stated.

"I won't get involved. But if we are a team, we work together. I want to be there encase it goes bad. I don't want to be wrong, but I have before."

Peter stared at her intense gaze, she was very serious. "Okay, but if he pulls a gun you hide." Marinette nods.

"I won't be nearby."

She didn't want to admit it, but really she just wanted to feel safe. What with a dangerous mage running about and no Kwami to protect her. There was only so much time before a threat came after her.

She was still a guardian, but a very vulnerable one.

So they went together, finding Aaron at a car park was a simple task with Karen. "Stay out here," Peter spoke to Marinette as he went inside.

Marinette remained quiet, her body guarded as she waited. She could hear them talking, seemed to be going well.

Peter came out quickly, "I have the location. They're meeting right now I need to go." Marinette looked panicked.

"Wait, you can't just go in blind."

"If I can catch them, I can stop them Marinette. Head to the harbour, I'll see you after." With that he shot off.

"Wait! Which, harbour?!" She called out, but he was gone. "Peter..."

She felt nervous standing alone. She needed to catch up to him.

She hoped he didn't get himself killed in the process.


	19. Messed up

He thought he'd done well. He'd caught up with the bad guys, managed to catch them red handed and even bring a few down.

But like he said, he thought he'd done good.

But then everything went to hell as the FBI was on the ship, then the vulture attacked and his fight ended up splitting the ship in two.

He'd nearly killed everyone on the ship.

If Ironman hadn't turned up and saved him and everyone.

So here he is now, sat on a roof and being told off by Tony Stark.

He'd had enough of this. "If only you had just listened to me!" He was angry; he tried and tried to warn people. Only Marinette listened to him. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't here right now. Peter sighed in frustration. "It's now like you care, you're not even here." Peter grumbled.

He really wishes he hadn't said that as Tony Stark stepped out his suit, and he looked un-amused. "I did listen, kid." Tony said his voice calm and serious. Peter stepped back, his nerves getting the better of him. "Who do you think called the FBI? Huh?" Peter felt numb slightly under his gaze. "I was the only one that believed you."

"Marinette did too..." Peter argued back.

"No talking, zip it." Tony snapped at the boy. Peter remained silent. "I don't need to know if your little girlfriend believed you or not. Okay? They said I was crazy recruiting a kid." Peter wanted to comment but held his tongue. "What if someone had died today?" Tony stated. "Different story, right? 'Cause that's on you." He poked at Peter slightly. "And if you died, well that's on us." Tony stated.

"U-us?" Peter asked.

"That girl of yours, Marinette. She's been training you, helping you. You've had a young woman who's been at this longer than you and knows a lot more danger than you. I know who she is; it's not hard when you have people all over the world with super powers." Peter swallowed the nerves he had. "Imagine if you had died today. How do you think she'd feel? That girl, we found her running ragged trying to find you. If it wasn't for the fact we tracked your phone she'd be all split ends."

"Wh-where is she?" Peter asked.

"Down stairs." Tony stated and Peter met the man's gaze with surprise. "What were you thinking?" Tony hissed. Peter slumped his shoulders.

"I wanted to be like you." Tony sighed.

"And I wanted you to be better." There was a long pause; Tony shouldn't have gotten this kid involved. He'd made a mistake. "Okay, I'm going to have to take the suit back." Peter looked alarmed.

"Take it back? For how long?"

"Forever." It felt like a punch to the gut.

"N-no, no, please, Mr Stark you can't." Tony wasn't having any of the begging. "You don't understand. This is all I have. Without the suit I'm nothing." Tony turned his gaze to Peter.

"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it. Okay?" Peter looked down in defeat as Tony couldn't help but be remained of his father. "Marinette has your clothes, go get changed."

Peter found Marinette at the bottom, her eyes lit up and she ran up to him. "Are you okay? I saw what happened to the ship." Peter stared at the girl.

"I need my clothes Marinette. Mind giving me a minute?" Marinette stopped her panicking and nods slowly as Peter took his back pack and walked inside the building. Tony Stark landed outside and Marinette looked to him for answers.

"The kid needs a break." Tony stated to her. "Make sure he behaves." Peter came back out and handed his suit to Tony. Tony said nothing to Peter as he flew off.

Marinette stared at Peter and her heart broke as she saw the tears fall. "I've messed up." He stated as he rubbed his eyes. "Like, really badly Marinette."

They sat quietly for several hours. Marinette said nothing for the majority, just letting Peter take in what's happened. The sun had set long ago before Peter finally seemed to collect himself. "I'm sorry I dragged you here." Marinette shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm just glad your okay Peter." The lad smiled. "Oh, I covered for you, May called. I said you were dealing with something and would call her back later." Peter sighed.

"Could you walk back home with me?" He asked as he stared at his phone. "I don't think I have the strength to walk back alone right now." Marinette smiled as they stood up. "I'm sorry I made you worry." Marinette shook her head.

"You're fine, that's what's important."

She stayed with him all the way. She felt so bad for him, but didn't know what to do. This was something he'd have to figure out for himself. She met with May as they walked in, and Peter stated that he lost the Stark internship.

She bid the two good night and headed home. Peter would bounce back, he was good at that.

The week passed, Peter seemed to slowly recover, but no Spiderman running the city.

She missed that part of seeing. She got to hang out with Peter after school and got to hang out with Ned also.

"You should ask Peter about going to home coming dance." Ned stated to Marinette one afternoon, they were waiting outside the school for Peter.

"P-pardon?" Marinette stammered to the large teen.

"You like him, you should ask him." Marinette glanced away.

"He likes Liz." She stated. "That's why you tried to wingman for him at the party."

"But he likes you too." Marinette glance back surprise. "Trust me, Peter likes Liz, but I think he likes you more."

Marinette's lip twitched, she glanced away to look at the school. "What makes you say that?" Ned glanced to the school also with a smirk as he counted off the fingers.

"He was super stoked about you when you first turned up. He then got all sulky when you two had the falling out. Like sometimes he'd just flake a small smile at Liz when they spoke. He was over the moon to be hanging out with you again; you should have heard how excited he was the night of the party." Marinette glanced to Ned then back to the school. She took a nervous breath. "Peter gets really uppity when Flash talks about you." Marinette smiled slightly. "And when we've hung out this week, his eyes are always on you, unless I'm talking to him of course."

"I doubt that."

"I'm not joking Marinette." Marinette glanced over then back to the school; she smiled when she saw him coming out. "No one's asked him to the dance, got ask him. I bet he'd be frilled. Even better, ask him out."

Marinette twitched. "You're a nice guy Ned." Marinette stated as Ned huffed at his fingers then brushed his shirt with a smirk.

"I'm the best." Marinette bounced on her feet and Ned watched with anticipation to see what happened.

"Guys! Guess what!" Peter spoke with joy. "Liz asked me out to home coming." Ned watched the girl in front of Peter wilt slightly before smiling quickly.

"That's great!" Peter grinned back before hopping round them.

"Sorry, but I need to get May to help me get ready for it, I'll speak to you later." He ran off with a skip in his step.

Marinette stared at his retreating form as Ned stepped over to her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have got your hopes up." Marinette shook her head.

"It's fine." She smiled. "It's not the first time to happen. Just as long as Peter is happy." Ned frowned.

"Well I say don't give up. I know," Ned started. "It sounds selfish, but I don't want to see you upset. You're a good friend too us and I really want you guys to make it work." Marinette chuckled.

"You're like a girl watching a drama. Its fine Ned, if anything changes I'll ask him. But for now, let's leave him be. Have a good day." Ned watched her walk off.

"You wouldn't happen to know any cute female models though? I could do with a date!" Marinette laughed at that as Ned gave his warmest smile. But he quickly sighed as he looked to where Peter had gone. "Damn it dude!"

When Marinette got him she hurried back to her room and sealed the door. She landed back first on her bed and hugged her pillow.

She'd get through this; it's not her first heart break.


	20. Web Out

The last thing she expected was a sudden phone call from Peter one night. Mostly the homecoming dance night. "Hey Peter." Marinette said, her eyes focused on her current clothes project to show her mentor.

"H-hey." Peter stammered, Marinette sat back, he sounded panicked.

"Peter, what's wrong?" There was a long pause.

"He's Liz's dad!" Peter hissed. "I need my suit." Marinette stood quickly.

Liz's dad and Peter needed his suit. "Oh, god!" Marinette panicked as she realised. "You're safe right?"

"Y-yeah I'm good. Sorry! I'm just talking to Ned." Peter spoke to someone else. "You'll meet me in the hall right, Ned?" Marinette glanced to her work desk, looking at the cuffs.

One pair black and one pair green.

"I'll see you there. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll see you there." With that the call hung up and Marinette was stood in silence.

The vulture was Liz's dad, the same Liz that Peter wanted to date.

Peter had worst luck than Chat Noir.

She grabbed the cuffs, putting a pair on her wrists. "I hope this works." She looked at the two outfits on display. "I'm coming Peter."

She was out the house as fast as possible; she caught the first train to Manhattan academy. She couldn't help but twitch nervously, ever second it took her she was beginning to fear for Peter's safety.

But if Liz was there, maybe Vulture wouldn't do anything silly.

But if he was desperate he could do anything.

She arrived to the party, finding Ned there. "Marinette? What you doing here?" Marinette panted as she reached the teen. "Whoa you okay?"

"Is Peter here?" Ned glanced up. "No-not yet. Come inside for a drink and we can wait for him." She was instantly bombarded with music. She found herself with Ned getting a drink before being crowed up with MJ and few others. "Nice sweats." MJ commented, noting Marinettes dishevelled look.

"Th-thanks." She kept looking to the door for Peter.

"You okay?" MJ asked curiously.

"She's looking for Peter." MJ looked at her curiously after Ned said that.

"Sounds like the party might get interesting. Is she going to fight Liz for Peter?" Marinette didn't say anything as Ned glanced to the French girl worried. "This could be fun to watch. Track suit wins over a dress I say."

Liz entered the building, no Peter. Her stomach dropped, where was he? "No Peter?" Ned asked.

Minutes passed before the teen reached the door, he looked spooked. "What happened to him?" MJ asked as Marinette stared at Peter.

Peter met her eyes, then to Liz before walking in. "I-I need to go to the bathroom. N-Ned, would you mind showing me the way?" She asked, wanting to get to the hall.

"Huh?" He looked to the girl and noticed her plea. "S-sure, right this way." They reached the hall and Marinette turned to Ned.

"Thanks go back inside and make sure no one follows Peter." Ned nods.

"Okay, is this superhero work?" Marinette nods.

"He needs the suit. He'll be fine."

"Okay, we'll wait inside the hall for you to come back. Don't be long." Marinette sighed as Ned left; she probably should tell him who she was.

Moments later, Peter came sprinting round, Marinette caught him as he gasped. "You okay?" Peter nods.

"Y-yeah, you bring the suit?" Marinette nods. "Great!" He pulled off his tie.

"What you doing?" Peter stopped.

"Getting changed?" Marinette shook her head.

"Just put these on." She handed him two black cuffs. They had red spiders on them.

"What's this?" He asked as Marinette gripped his wrists.

"Just say, web out." Peter blinked.

"Web out?" The cuffs glowed and Peter's clothes glowed with it. In an instant, homecoming suit was replaced with the Marinette made Black Spider suit. "Whoa! This is so cool. How did you do that?"

"Magic is a fun thing to play with when you are bored for nearly two months. Web in swaps your clothes back and don't worry their safe at my house." Peter marvelled the suit, it even had the old launchers, Marinette made sure everything was there.

"Okay, let me grab some webbing and I'll go." Marinette put a hand on his chest.

"Not without me. Not this time." Peter shook his head.

"You don't have anything to protect you." Marinette smirked as she stepped back.

"Suit up!" She called out as her outfit was changed.

"Woah." Marinette smirked.

"I was very bored and worried Peter. Now grab your stuff." Peter nodded slowly, before long both were speeding for the door.

"He said he was leaving town, so let's catch-." Peter was cut short as a fist hit him in the face.

"Spidy!" Marinette panicked as she quickly jumped out the way of the electric fist.

"He gave you a choice kid. Now, you both die." The dark skinned man stated. Peter huffed as he looked up. "Like the suit, much better than that blue one."

"Thanks!" Marinette called out as she lunged at the man who swung her off. Peter looked to his fallen web shooter and made a dash for it.

Only for a bus to smack into him, and fling him into another bus. "Oh I'm really enjoying this!" The man turned to Marinette who lunged at him, only to be sent flying with a solid punch to the gut. "Stay down girl."

Marinette whimpered in the seating of the bus, she really missed the heightened reflexes that came with the suit.

Maybe she should get back into fighting spirit before going to Paris?

There was a yell, and then a thud and then a much louder yell as Peter landed on her with a thud. "Nice of you to drop by?" Marinette grunted from the sudden weight.

"Sorry!" The bus was sent sideways and Peter pulled Marinette out. "Why did he send you here?" Peter panted as the tanned man walked up to them.

"Guess you'll never know." Peter watched as the man took a swing at them and put his arms out protectively to save Marinette.

But sudden webbing to the man's arm stopped the attack and left him confused. Peter and Marinette looked to the source and found Ned at the other end. "Nice shot!" Peter tugged the webbing down and landed a powerful kick to their attacker. "Thanks for the save Ned!" Peter caught his web launcher and stuck their foe to a bus.

Marinette groaned as she stood up, her body ached but she'd be fine. "Vulture is Liz's dad." Peter stated to Ned. "Call Happy Hogan, he's head of Starks Security. Tell them what's going on and get someone to deal with." Peter looked at his defeated foe. "Shocker, get him to deal with Shocker."

Ned nods quickly. "What happened to Marinette? She didn't come back." Shen walked up beside Peter.

"She's fine Ned." Ned looked to her, then head to too.

"Oh!" He sighed in realisation. "Good luck." The two teens nod and take off.

"Get a computer and start tracking my phone!" Peter called out as he and Marinette ran off.

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"I left my phone in his car, we can find out where he's going." Marinette nods.

"Always the smart one, Spiderman. Let's take this bird down together." Peter nods as he landed on Flash Thompsons Car.

"_Flash I need your car and phone_." Peter growled deeply.

Flash was very quickly to give it up and Marinette landed in the car as it went round the corner. "Hope you know how to drive." Marinette prayed as she put her seatbelt on.

"Still learning." Marinette looked up to the heavens, praying Ladybug luck was on her side. "Okay Ned, I've borrowed Eugene's car and phone."

"Dude you know how to drive?" Ned asked with a joking voice.

"I'm still learning! Now start tracking my phone, it's in his car! And how's that call to Happy going?" Marinette watched with amusement as Peter commanded the mission. "What?" He asked, before swerving the car.

"Nothing," she said with a smile as she sat back.

"It's just glad to back out on the job again."


	21. Save the Day

Ned was a heck of a good man in the chair.

Peter was a terrible driver, thank Kwami she had seatbelt on as they ended up crashing, fully on the cars side. "Next time..." Marinette whimpered as she stared at the floor. "Just put your foot on the brakes. Maybe then I won't have grey hair by the time this mission is over." Peter panted as he sat in his corner.

"S-sorry." The car flopped back onto its wheels and both exited the car. "Ned, keep trying to get Happy, don't let that plane take off. We can't have him rob Mr Starks plane."

Both teens stopped outside the warehouse. "So much for out of town." Marinette stated with crossed arms.

"But good for us, let's go." Both reached the roof and Peter lowered them down quietly.

It was empty of life, but still computers at work. "Think they left?" Peter whispered to Marinette.

"Doubt it." Peter looked to where she was, staring at the large winged suit.

"Woah." Peter gaped; it would have been really cool if it hadn't been trying to kill him. His gaze turned to the computers at the side, pictures on the plane and Stark Tower.

That was when they heard noise and followed it where a light source came from. Both teens were on edge for a sudden attack as they entered the room. The pillars round them held up the roof above.

They're gaze fell on the man at the bench. "Hey!" Peter shouted as he wasn't scared of a man in no suit. The man turned casually to them. "Surprised?" Mr Toome chuckled as he touched a button on the bench.

"Hey Pete!" Adrian turned around and relaxed. "Didn't hear you come in? Who this with you? I hope you weren't cheating on my daughter already." The voice was joking but the two teens were beyond jokes.

"It's over. We've got you." Peter stated and Adrian chuckled again.

"I really admire your grit Pete. I can see why girls like you." He stated with his gaze focused on the pair while he shrugged his jacket on. "I was really unsure of her pick when you turned up. Liz picked a good one." Peter and Marinette stopped several meters away.

"How could you do this to Liz sir?" Peter spoke; Marinette remained quiet as she made sure this man didn't do anything dangerous.

"To her?" Adrian asked. "Kid, I'm doing it for her, for my family." Peter fired a web at Toomes hand, pinning it there. "You kids wouldn't understand what the worlds like." He grunted.

"Selling weapons is wrong sir." Marinette spoke up. "I get it, the worlds not perfect and I don't condone Mr Starks either." Marinette stated. "But this shouldn't be how it goes. Stop this now, before you ruin your family's life."

"Close minded naive girl." He began before meeting her gaze. "Did Peter warn you about what I said in the car?" Marinette raised an eyebrow as Adrian smirked and pulled out a knife.

There was an explosion and suddenly the wings were flying towards them, he'd stalled them out. "Watch out!" Peter grabbed Marinette and jumped over the wings.

Both teens dodged out the way as the high powered gear crashed into the pillars around them. "I'm sorry you two." He called out as Marinette and Peter stood together unharmed.

"What are you talking about?" Peter challenged. "You've not even hit us!" The man chuckled.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Peter and Marinette tensed as they looked at the pillars. "I told you, I'll kill you and everyone close to you."

"Run." Marinette panicked as the last pillar was struck. Marinette looked up as the building came down. "Peter!"

Vulture watched as the building crushed the pair, his wings protecting him from the heavy building. "What a waste of youth. I warned you kid and now you got yourself and another killed." With that he flew off.

As the dust and rubble settled Peter could only stare at the face above him.

"Oh god!" With gasping breaths, Marinette stood over Peter, her outfit glowed red as circles emitted from her arms. "A-are you..." She gasped, her body shaking. "Are you okay Peter?" The dust was making it hard to breath.

Peter stared back, not saying anything.

"Peter?!" She shrieked with worry as he body faltered slightly.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, stunned. "You don't even have your Kwami, why did you throw yourself to protect me?!" He yelled, his voice showing his panic and horror.

Marinette panted several times before smiling. "I may not have my Kwami, but I'm still a hero. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

Peter stared at her as Tony's words rung in his ears. 'If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it.' He blinked as blood dripped onto his masked face. 'If something happens to you, that's on us.'

"Go after him Peter." Marinette groaned, blood dripping off her chin. "Go stop him!" She yelled as her legs gave out slightly and she screamed before she pushed back. "Peter, get going!" Peter's body shifted, and pressed up to the weight above her. "Peter?" She stared at him.

"I'm not leaving you like this." He pushed against the weight, it shocked him how much was there. "Push together." Marinette pushed up, her legs shaking as Peters legs stayed firm. "Push Marinette!"

The rubble above them tumbled to the side and both teens gasped. Peter watched as Marinette stumbled and he caught her, she was crying. "I was so scared." She spoke up. "I was sure we were dead."

"I've got you Marinette. Thanks for saving us." He set her down as her legs gave out. He crouched and took note of the blood on the cement. "You're bleeding."

"It's just a small cut.

"Marinette, you could have worse!" Peter argued as Marinette put a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry about me. Go stop him. Go save the day." Peter felt her hand shake as he caught it. He was conflicted. "Don't let him get any more dangerous weapons out there.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere okay!" Peter stated as he stood. "I'll be back as fast as possible." Marinette huffed deep breaths as she watched the blur race off.

She slowed her breathing, trying to regulate it.

Slowly she didn't feel so good, her head began to ache and she had to close her eyes to try stopping the spinning.

'Am I going to die?' She asked herself, feeling lightheaded. 'This wouldn't be a good way to go out. I didn't get to tell Peter how I felt. Least let me have that chance.'

There was a bright light over head and her eye opened then snapped shut. It sounded like something landing. "Wow, you took a right number there Sabrina." Marinettes eyes clenched tightly. "That might be a bit out your age range. Okay, stay still, I've got help coming." Marinette tried to open her eyes. "Easy little lady. Don't do anything, just stay with me." Marinette heard a hiss then felt a warm hand touch hers.

"Peter?" Marinette mumbled.

"He's coming. What do you want to tell him?" The voice asked.

"T-tell him, I'm glad he's my partner." She slurred, the hand clenched hers.

"You can tell him yourself. Talk to me Marinette, what life like in France?"

"L-life? W-well?" Marinette felt heavy, she couldn't find it in her to keep talking.

"H-hey!" The voice spoke up. "Keep it together Marinette. Marinette?" The voice asked.

"Marinette?!" A new voice called out before Marinette blacked out.


	22. I'd like that

The constant ticking from the clock was annoying. Every second that went by only made him more nervous.

Because she could have died.

And now, here he was staring at her in the bed. Bandage wrapped round her head as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

If Tony Stark hadn't gotten back to her first, if the plane hadn't been faster.

He really didn't want to think about last night.

He'd beaten the Vulture, saved his life as well from his own equipment. Then as soon as he tied him up, he was off to Marinette.

But he was so far away. If Happy hadn't gotten Peters phone location, neither him nor Stark would have found Marinette.

It made Peter wonder, what would have happened if it had just been him there that night with her?

A memory of Marinette, standing over him. Her small body trying to fight the crushing weight that would killed them. It made him appreciate what she did, even if it nearly killed her.

Tony walked into the room. "You should rest yourself kid. You're pretty banged up." Peter looked at the Avenger, then back to Marinette. "Your girlfriend will be fine."

"She's..." Peter stopped and sighed. Why bother trying to make Tony see sense.

"I've spoken to her parents." Tony started from where he leaned on the wall. "They said their coming; apparently they'll be here in a bit." He said sceptically.

Peter looked to Stark for a bit before both men heard a fizzling noise and turned to see a hole appear in the room. A large bearing man stepped through with a smaller, familiar looking older woman.

"Well, that's different." Tony spoke, caught off guard by the sudden appearance. "_Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng." _Peter stared in awe at the two adults.

"_Thank you for calling us, Mr Stark_." Tom spoke with a worried smile. "_When you told us what happened, we couldn't just come the standard way_." Tony nods as he let the large man go sit by Marinettes bed.

"Thank you for looking after our daughter." Sabine spoke up, her warm smile relaxing the rich man.

"It wasn't a problem really." He looked to Peter. "Might I introduce you to young Peter Parker?" Tony gestured to the young teen.

Sabine turned her gaze to Peter and he could see some of Marinette in Sabines smile. "Young man," she took Peters hands in her own. "Thank you for being there for Marinette. She spoke about you all the time while shes been in New York. I'm so glad she has a friend to rely on."

Rely on.

It made Peter feel numb.

"It's my fault she's like this." He stated honestly, his gaze heading to the floor. "I got her in this state 'cause I wanted to bring down a villain."Sabine put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you didn't intend for this to happen. I've been in those spots before. We both have." She looked to Tom slightly. "You're young and eager to prove yourself. It comes with growth as a hero. Don't let events that have happened put you down. Stand tall and stride to do better next time." Peter swallowed dryly before nodding.

"You'll need to go home soon Kid." Tony stark stated to Peter.

"But I don't want to leave her." Sabine gave a small chuckle at the boy.

"She'll be fine Peter. We'll call you as soon as she wakes up." He looked upset. "Focus on recovering, go to school and come back here if you want after. We'll be here waiting for you."

He couldn't argue with the older, shorter lady that was Marinettes mother. She took Peter home with Happy driving.

Sabine even talked to May when they arrived and gave a small lie about what had happened. Saying there had been a small incident last night for Marinette and Peter had to leave the party early.

May was worried after hearing the story. Peter wondered though if May should have really known what happened.

Oh well, he'd come to that decision later.

School was a little better though. "That was nuts last night. You guys were being thrown around like 'ahh' and he was like 'pfff' and then I was like 'web strike!'" Peter chuckled at Ned.

"You saved us big time Ned. Marinette is super grateful." Ned nods, aware of Marinettes current situation.

They stopped when Peter saw Liz, he heard she was leaving and wasn't sure how to talk to her about it. It was his fault her father was in jail now. "Hey, Liz." Peter ran up, she glanced to him before looking away.

"Hey." She muttered, eyes not making contact.

"I'm sorry." She glanced to him annoyed.

"You say that a lot. What are you sorry for?" Peter bit his tongue. "The dance?" He stayed quiet and Liz took that as the answer. "Peter that was a pretty lame thing to do, you know?" Peter sighed.

"I meant about your father. I can't imagine what you're going through." She shook her head.

"We're moving away, father doesn't want us here for his trial." She walked past Peter. "Whatever you're going on with you, I hope you figure it out." She stated as she passed. "Or better yet," she turned to him. "Just tell her and stop trying to decide Peter." Peter blinked. "I know you two ran off last night. Stop trying to pick and just go with one." She gave a forced smile. "You two will be great together."

Peter puts his hand out as Liz turned and ran off. He sighed as Ned walked up to him, but said nothing.

It wasn't till everyone was sat down at the decathlon meeting that Peter got a text. 'She's awake. I'm outside.' Peter stood instantly.

"Peter?" The teacher spoke, curious as to what's going on.

"Oh, sorry I've got to go." Everyone looked at him as Peter grinned at Ned. "She woke up." With that, he ran off while people called out to him, and then looked to Ned for answers.

He was fast out the school, faster than he wanted to but he didn't care as Sabine and Happy were outside waiting. He said nothing or responded to anyone as he got in the car. "How is she?" He finally asked.

"Tired, but good." Sabine said with a smile, she eyed Happy in the front. He met her stare and sighed.

"Peter." Happy spoke, getting the teens attention. "Thanks for what you did. You really saved me back there, this job, it means the world to me. And I'm extremely grateful for what you did, even if I was," he fumbled a bit. "A bit of a jerk to you and Ned." Peter smiled.

"You're welcome."

They stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip. The new Avengers building looked so amazing, it would never get old coming here he was sure of it.

He was out the car do instantly; not even Happy yelling stopped him as he ran to the room Marinette was resting in. Spooking people and nearly knocking them over as he ran, but he didn't care, he just wanted to see her.

When he busted into the room, he stopped as he saw Marinette sat up chuckling with her father. She turned to look at him and she smiled. "Hey Peter." She spoke, he felt happy seeing her like this.

"Hey." He sighed as something flew into his face.

"Hi Peter!" The small pink creature called out, catching Peter off guard. "I'm Tikki, nice to meet you finally!" She chimed.

Peter blinked, looking at the pink creature and the black spots on its body. "H-hi Tikki." He spoke, calming down. "You must be the Ladybug Kwami right?" The small being nods.

"Yep! Thank you for helping Marinette." He chuckled.

"She's been helping me really." He relaxed as Tom sat him down.

"_I'll be back in a bit, have a chat you two. You need it._" With that he shut the door and left them in silence with them two and Tikki.

"So, papa said you took him down. How did the fight go?" Marinette asked curiously. Peter composed himself and told her what happened.

He couldn't explain how happy he felt while talking to Marinette and watching her take in the whole fight and her chuckles and worry made him relaxed. "So, how did Liz take it?" She asked and Peter slumped.

"She's gone. Moving away, doubt I'll see her again." She frowned and looked away.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Peter." Marinette stated with her gaze to the window. "You're a great guy, I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you." Peter stared at her back, his mind going to what Liz said. 'Stop trying to pick and just go with one. You two will be great together.'

He glanced down, he didn't think it be right to say anything right now. But, then again.

His gaze shifted up, meeting her eyes. The affection he could feel behind them made him blush.

Ah to hell with it, he's probably got some luck left maybe?

"So um, Marinette." Peter stumbled out. "I was wondering." She looked at him curiously. "When you go out. I mean, get out." She chuckled. "Would you-," he we so damn nervous, just say it. "Would you like to go on a date with me?!" He said it so quickly as he looked to the bed, he wasn't sure she understood.

Tikki from his point of view looked excited. "P-peter." Her voice called for him and he looked up. She was blushing bright red. "I love it- I mean I'd live that. I-I mean!" Peter chuckled with a blushing face. She took a second to calm herself. "I'd love that Peter." She smiled at him. "I'd like to go on a date with you."

He couldn't say anything, but damn he was over the moon right now.

It wasn't till the camera clicked that both teens turned to see people looking at them.

"Mama!" Marinette shrieked embarrassed and Peter just chuckled.

Things might be okay after all.


End file.
